Every Cloud has a Silver Lining
by Willowren
Summary: This fic is based on Lyude's exile to Diadem: Our story begins with a Sixteen year old Lyude spending his last night in Mintaka. Disillusioned and disheartened he sets out on a journey that will lead to his greater destiny.
1. Sad Reflections and a fond Farewell

This is a fic I've been working on for a while. I'm still working on it, it has about thirteen chapters so far, but they are not as long as my Flames of the Heart. Enjoy! Remember, all reviews are welcome!

Chapter 1: Sad reflections and a fond farewell

It was a cold night in Mintaka. A young soldier lay on his side awake, silent tears streaming down his face. His older brother lay sleeping in another bed beside him with his back turned from him. Tonight would be his last night in his country. On the morrow he would be exiled to Diadem and never set foot in these lands again. He closed his eyes against the tears. It was more than he could bear.

He sat up and looked at his brother, who lay stiffly even in sleep. The memories of the last few hours dominated the young soldier's mind.

"You worthless maggot." his brother Skeed had said, "Sixteen, Lyude, sixteen and you've already disgraced our family to the point of near collapse."

"But brother, I could never have carried out those orders!"

"No excuses!" hissed Skeed venomously, "That stone carver nursemaid has made you soft, Lyude. You aren't fit to be a soldier! You have no right to wear that uniform. Just consider yourself fortunate that our great emperor saw fit not to court martial you."

"Can we leave Almarde out of this?" said Lyude uncomfortably. "My actions are my own."

Skeed turned in disgust. "Don't bother looking for me before you leave. I have nothing further to say to you. You no longer exist."

"Skeed, please!" Lyude had said desperately, but his brother would speak no more.

Trying to push the thoughts from his mind, Lyude got up and changed back into his uniform. He pulled on his boots and left the house quietly. He turned and stared at it a long moment. In his mind he could see himself as a small child, hiding from Almarde behind one of the large pillars while she pretended not to know where he was. He smiled sadly. "Almarde..."

He had never been what you would call a happy child. For some reason his older brother and sister had always hated him, no matter what he tried. The one happiness he'd had in his life was Almarde, his confidant, his teacher, his friend. Now, come the morning he would have to say goodbye. Perhaps that was more earth shattering than anything else that had occurred in the past week.

He silently berated himself for his self pity. The people in Azha had suffered far more than he, and he had done nothing save oppose operation sweep. He turned from the house and leaned on the railing adjacent to his home, looking out over the city that glistened in the pale moonlight. "I'm such a coward." he whispered to himself.

"Lyude, It's freezing out here." said a kind voice behind him.

Lyude turned, "Almarde, I didn't know you were awake." he said.

"When babes have sleepless nights, so too do their mothers...and nursemaids." said Almarde taking a blanket she held over her arm and draping it around Lyude's chilled shoulders.

"Thank you." he whispered softly. "I'm sorry, Almarde, I'm so sorry about your village. If only I had done something."

"Hush. None of that. Emperor Geldoblame would have never listened to the pleas of a young boy. It's not fair to blame yourself for their fate." she said, forcing down her own tears.

"Still..."

"Hush...let it go, Lyude. My darling child, don't you know how precious you are to me? Whatever you think you did wrong, Lyude, however hopeless things may seem, I'll always love you. Remember that and know that you are never alone, my dear one." she stroked his hair fondly and Lyude smiled sadly.

"You're too good to me, Almarde." he said softly. Unbidden, the tears of sorrow he had so desperately been holding at bay came forth. Almarde hugged him and held him as he cried into her shoulder. They sank to the ground and Almarde held him as a child, rocking him gently. She hummed soothingly, an old Azhan lullaby that she had sang to him since he was no more than a babe in the cradle.

Lyude calmed in her arms and she stroked his fiery head gently, she herself, close to tears. Her heart was in agony, but she knew she could not allow it to show. For her boy's sake she had to be strong. Memories of him as a tiny child, curled contentedly in her arms threatened to overwhelm her. How she loved this child.

In a way, she felt that his exile would be a mercy for Lyude. Alfard as it was held no place for him. His spirit was far too gentle to survive in the uncaring conditions in which they lived. So many times had his soul nearly been crushed by the indifference or outright hostility of his siblings.

She shook her head at the thought of Vallye and Skeed. She wished that she had been able to influence them at earlier ages. They were too completely claimed by the ideals of the empire by the time she had arrived in their lives.

She looked down on Lyude and found that he had cried himself to sleep. The events of the past several days had taken a toll that no amount of comfort could heal, but in sleep, with any mercy, he would find peace.

It was strange, but in some ways, she saw Lyude's father so strong in him. Though they were miles apart in temperament, Lyude's father had been a good man and a loyal soldier. He had always stood by his beliefs. Weak as Lyude may have appeared, he was strong in his morals and just as dedicated to his ideals. Perhaps that was why he reminded her of Jareth so... Almarde felt the tears forming afresh. It had been 11 years now since he had died in action and she missed him still. "I wish I could tell you, my dear." She whispered softly into the sleeping boy's hair, "I wish you could know the truth."

The chill was thick. Lyude's rhythmic breaths were visible in the air. She hated to, but she would have to wake him. "Lyude." she said softly, stroking his hair back from his face and smoothing it behind his ear.

"Hmmn?"

Lyude groggily opened his crimson eyes and looked up. "We should go inside." said Almarde, "You'll want to be at your best tomorrow."

Lyude sat up feeling childish, "Sorry." he said.

"Don't apologize. You're exhausted, dear. Get some sleep, don't worry, it will all turn out all right."

Lyude nodded, though it was more out of acknowledgment of Almarde's words than actually believing them. His head throbbed from crying so much and his eyes ached and watered. He stood up, shivering against the cold and he and Almarde went inside.

When Lyude rose that morning he found that Skeed had already gone. He wasn't surprised. He'd had no doubt that his older brother would be true to his word. His sister, Vallye, had never even bothered to come home. She was in training at the Imperial Fortress, just as Skeed currently was, and he had been. Skeed had chosen to take yesterday off to jump down Lyude's throat, not to be there for him.

As he turned the corner into the living room he found that Almarde was already awake. In fact, Lyude had the distinct impression that she hadn't slept at all. She smiled and offered him some breakfast and he ate without enthusiasm. She had fixed his favorite, Azhan yeast rolls toasted with raspberry jam, but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy them. He chewed slowly and mechanically his eyes staring straight ahead, his mind distinctly elsewhere. Almarde sat beside him in much the same fashion.

"Lyude..." said Almarde.

Lyude looked up at her and tried a smile. He failed. She reached out her hand and covered his, her eyes sad. "Lyude, I want you to have something." she said. "It's not much, but I want you to take it."

"Hmm?"

Almarde lifted his hand and placed a small music box into the young man's palm. "It will remind you of me."

A look of surprise swept across Lyude's face and he looked at Almarde as if to protest. She shook her head. "Take it, my dear." she said.

"But Almarde, this..."

"Is a small trinket, nothing more. You used to love listening to it play, it would send you to sleep even after the worst of days."

"But you love this music box, Almarde, I could never take it from you." said Lyude.

"I will love it all the more knowing that it may bring you some comfort and remind you that I'm always there. Please, Lyude."

Lyude's fingers curled around the small silver of the music box. "Thanks Almarde." he said and hugged her. His tears had run dry for now, he felt more resigned than anything else. He knew that this was hurting Almarde just as much as him and he felt that today he must force himself to endure. For Almarde's sake he had to smile. He took her hands in his own and smiled thinking only of how much he loved the dear woman who had sheltered him all these years.

"I'd better get ready." he said, "The King is expecting me in Diadem within three days." Almarde nodded and kissed his forehead. He took his few belongings and prepared to leave for Mintaka's dock where a small ship awaited him. He had converted his larger items into magnus so that everything he owned could fit into a small satchel that he slung over his shoulder.

It would take him close to three days to reach the cloud nation. Even it's closest neighbor, Sadal Suud, was nearly a day's travel. He smiled again as he turned to Almarde, trying to think that this may just be an opportunity, perhaps things would be better in Diadem. He just needed to give it a chance. Still, it was not the concept of being sent to Diadem that saddened him so. It was the fact that he was never expecting to return. Thus he would probably never see Almarde or his siblings again. He quickly shoved that thought from his mind. "Well, I'm ready. Walk to the dock with me?"

"Of course I will. As if you needed to ask." said Almarde.

They walked together silently down the street. The looks of disgust from every Imperial soldier they passed made Lyude all the more uncomfortable. Scalla and her mother were waiting for them at the dock. A pitiful group of well wishers at best. The imperial commander awaited him as well and rolled his eyes as Lyude said his final farewell's and hugged each of them in turn. Scalla was chattering away, unaware of what Lyude's departure truly meant. Lyude allowed himself to be lost in her innocent musings and even ventured a smile.

The imperial commander cleared his throat and Lyude sighed heavily, handing Scalla back to her mother. "I have to go." he said to them.

"Take care, Lyude." said Scalla's mother. "We'll write."

"I'd like that." said Lyude, the ghost of a genuine smile creasing his lips. "I'll write you all when I arrive."

Almarde embraced him one last time, and this time was unable to hide her tears. Lyude brushed them away, his own eyes watering, but he stood proud and smiled reassuringly. "Goodbye, Almarde." he said. His heart shattered at the words, but somehow he was able to keep his composure.

"Farewell, my dear boy. Be safe. Be sure that you continue your studies, You did remember your instruments and books?"

"Of course. And my sonic rifle, I'll still be expected to train after all, I'm still a soldier of the imperial army."

"Harumph." said the Imperial commander.

Lyude gave Almarde a final nod and turned to the Imperial commander. "I'm ready, sir."

"Here are your orders that you are to present to King Ladekahn upon arrival and your military file for him to view." said the commander.

"This says nothing about my demotion." said Lyude, slightly puzzled.

"Of course it doesn't. Rest assured your file here has all your transgressions, but we hardly want the king to know that we are sending you there as an alternative to a court-martial."

"You expect me to lie to the king of Diadem?" said Lyude incredulously.

"I expect you to follow orders. Do as you're told, boy."said the commander. Lyude hung his head and took his orders from the commander. He boarded the small, one man boat and prepared to cast off. His head buzzed with new worries as he went through the routine check of his vessel. If it was discovered that he was being sent to Diadem in exile the king would be insulted and Lyude would likely be cast from that country as well. They would never accept him back here...would he be welcome anywhere? What had he done so wrong to deserve this? Why couldn't he have made a difference at least? It was a waste. His whole life was a waste. He blessed his military training, it was the only thing that restrained him from crying out in despair.

He straightened when he finished and looked to Almarde and the people he cared for most and forced a smile. With a final wave he took in the docking rope and sailed off into the morning light.


	2. Sadal Suud

Chapter 2 Sadal Suud

Lyude sailed the remainder of that morning into the afternoon. He left the ship on auto pilot for the most part, it gave him time to think. He was sailing into a lie. He was being ordered to lie to the monarch of a country to which he was supposed to be serving as an ambassador.

Not that he had counted on being able to make much of a difference there, but he had hoped, perhaps, that he could find some way to improve conditions between Alfard and Diadem. The relations between the two nations were shaky at best and bordered on hostility. Of course, Alfard was hostile to practically all of the nations, even if their relations were decent.

He sighed. He was just a boy, he knew that. What chance did he possibly have? He reflected heavily on this. He didn't wish to deceive King Ladekahn, but if he were to tell him the truth he would be cast out for sure. It would be an insult to his nation to accept an exiled Ambassador. He placed his head in his hands and allowed it to drop to his knees. "Why?" he asked the air. "Why must I always be forced into these horrid choices?" The sky, of course, held no answer.

As the light began to dim Lyude stopped his boat again and took out some rations. He ate and drank quietly watching the other ships that passed and guessing where they were from. It was not much to keep him occupied, very few ships passed between Alfard and the other nations.

He could sail for a while yet, Almarde had taught him to navigate by the stars when he was very young. He stretched, the hours of inactivity had fatigued him and he felt himself beginning to fall asleep.

He looked at the sky and consulted his navigation array, he was barely on schedule. He could afford to stop for now, but it would not allow for much more time elsewhere. "All right, a few more hours then." he said. He looked bleakly at the sky, it would be a clear night, but the chill was beginning to creep in even as the sun set. He shivered. He began to search his well organized magnus for his imperial coat, he knew that he had packed it. It took him only a few moments and he quickly summoned the material and slipped inside.

As he buttoned it up he glanced himself reflected in the gilded siding of the boat. The coat suited him well, it was black and came down just past his calves. Golden cord adorned it's collar and sleeves. Had he been older, he would have looked as if he ought to be giving orders, not receiving them. "To look at me you'd think that I was someone important." he said softly and turned from the sight.

He sailed the better part of four hours before he finally anchored his vessel and prepared to go to sleep. He searched his deck briefly until he found a blanket. The boat was far too small to even consider a mattress.

Lyude lay down on the hard surface of the deck and rested his head on his arm. It would be another day before he reached Sadal Suud, He was in for a rough night.

The stars were shining bright, that night. He could see every constellation clearly. He sighed, his hot breath a wispy cloud fading into the night. All around him was silence. It occurred to him that this was probably the most silence he had ever encountered at night. At his Mintaka home he had fallen asleep to the hiss of the vents as they warmed or cooled the house. He almost missed the hum of the security systems he had heard in the small living quarters he had been assigned in the Imperial fortress. He lay there for another hour or so, despite his quiet surroundings, unable to sleep.

He hated to admit it, but the silence was what was troubling him. He couldn't remember a night that he hadn't been lulled to sleep by the steady drones of a machine. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small silver of Almarde's music box. He thought of her and smiled in sad contemplation. He wished she could be there. He wound the small box and listened as it played. The sound was soothing and made him feel a little less lonely. He allowed the warm memories to envelop him and drifted off to sleep.

Lyude woke that morning shivering against the cold. The ship he had been issued had not really intended for use in cold weather and the chill had not yet faded as the sun began to rise.

He stood up stiffly and stretched his cramped muscles. He had not slept well and his eyes were shadowed and lined. He guessed it to be about 7am by the position of the sun. He needed to get moving if he wanted to arrive in Sadal Suud by that evening.

As the day wore on, Lyude began to feel more and more uncomfortable about the weather. It was still cold, and that was unusual for this time of year. The sky was clouding and the look of dusk was cast in the noon sky. "I hope I reach Sadal Suud before this weather comes to a head. Why on earth did they have to put me on one of these fair weather vessels?"

As evening crept slowly forward Lyude's luck did not improve. Three hours before he was to reach Sadal Suud the skies opened with a vengeance. A deluge of rain soaked him through in a matter of moments. Lyude just stood there for a few moments dripping and stiff from the sudden chill of the water. "Wonderful." he said shaking his soaked head. "I'm going to end up going to Sadal Suud looking like a drown Hograt."

He was relieved that his gilded boots were proofed against rust, else he would have had to do some extensive maintenance work to keep them from doing so.

When he reached Sadal Suud late that evening the rain had still not let up. Cold and wet, Lyude tied his boat off near a small village. He believed it was called Cebalrai if memory served him. He saw a young boy passing by with a blue Greythorne holding a small tarp over his head. The boy stopped when he saw Lyude and waved. " Hey there! What're you doing just standing out in the rain? Ain't you cold?"

"Freezing." said Lyude with a rueful grin. "Could you tell me where I could find some place to stay tonight?"

The boy looked at him doubtfully. "Hmmm...What do you think Meemai? Should we help him?"

"Squeaaaak! Sqeeeeak!"

Lyude smiled as the blue greythorne bounced around lacing his way around Lyude's boots and squeaking. "Hello to you too." he said.

"Well, Meemai likes you anyway, and he's really smart...Okay, I'll take you to Cebalrai." said the boy. "Doc Larikush might let you stay at his place."

"Thank you." Lyude said. "My name is Lyude, by the way, what's yours?"

"Cedr. Nice to meet ya, Lyude."

"Likewise." said Lyude whipping out a handkerchief and sneezing mightily. Lyude sniffed miserably.

"Bless you." said Cedr.

"Thanks." said Lyude and grabbed his satchel. He allowed Cedr to lead him into town, shivering and beginning to cough, he felt his brow beginning to warm.

"Looks like you need to see the Doc anyway. You sound like you're getting a cold." said Cedr.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least." said Lyude sniffing.

"Where exactly are you from, anyway? Those are some really weird clothes."

"It's my uniform." said Lyude. "I'm from Alfard."

"Alfard?"said Cedr looking puzzled.

"The Empire." explained Lyude simply.

"Oh... the Empire, huh? What are you doing in Sadal Suud?"

"I'm on my way to diadem. I've been assigned a post there."

"I thought that Diadem didn't like the Empire." said Cedr.

"Relations between our two nations have never been strong, but I suppose that's why I'm going there." he said. "To get rid of me..." he thought to himself.

"Why would you wanna go somewhere that doesn't like you?"

"Hopefully, I can find a way to change that. I'm being sent as an ambassador to try and help the two nations work together."

"Oh, sorta like a peace maker?"

"I guess so." sighed Lyude.

They reached the village a few moments later and Cedr beckoned Lyude to follow him. Despite the chill and the rain, Lyude looked around him in interest. He had never been outside of Alfard before and he felt curious about the other nations. The simple town fascinated him and Cedr had to tug at his coat to get his attention. "What were you staring at? I hope it wasn't any of the girls, if you're rich they're bound to try to get you to marry them."

"Huh! No, no, It's just that I've never been..."Lyude stopped, slightly embarrassed.

"What?"

"I've never been outside Alfard." he said after a moment. "I'm sorry, let's go."

Cedr looked at the entrance to one of the houses where a young girl was hastily preparing to go outside. "Yeah, we'd better, here comes bachelorette number one. I warned you, didn't I?"

Lyude hastily made to follow him. The boy took him to a small hut and led him inside. Lyude shivered as the warm air sent shocks to his numbed limbs. He stood where he was in the doorway, not wishing to trail water all over the doctor's floor.

"Doc Larikush! I brought a guest."

Lyude looked up groggily to see an older, yet sturdy gentleman turn from one of the beds and look at him. "Good heavens. Is that an imperial uniform? Drat. Never mind, never mind, boy." he said looking at Lyude's chilled condition and grasping him around the shoulders. The wet material of his uniform chilled him further as it made closer contact to his skin. How long have you been out in this horrible storm? Gracious, he's bordering on hypothermia. Nurse!"

A young woman came forward and Larikush instructed her to get some water boiling . He helped Lyude out of his coat and took out a screen from the corner. "Here, get yourself into some dry clothes."

Lyude thanked him and declined the white nightshirt he was offered. He went behind the screen and summoned up one of his spare uniforms. Once he had changed and dried as much as he could he stepped out and Larikush draped a large blanket over his shoulders ushering him to a bed.

He handed Lyude some hot green tea and watched him as he took small sips. "Very good, young man, that should fix you right up."

"Thank you." said Lyude. "That's much better. And thank you Cedr. You were a great help."

"You're welcome. I'd better get home, see ya, bye Doc Larikush!"

"Well, now that I think we've gotten you thawed and feeling better, what is a lone imperial soldier doing in Cebalrai?"

Lyude introduced himself and explained his mission, slowly beginning to feel he could breathe again as the tea soothed his raw throat and relaxed him.

When he finished Larikush nodded pensively. "To Diadem? Interesting. Well, that's quite a trip, I'm sure you know. I won't question you further, young man. You're fighting down a fever, you should rest."

"I truly appreciate your kindness." Lyude said.

"There's no need to thank me, just get some sleep. We'll get your things dry for you and they will be ready by the time you leave."

"Thank you." said Lyude and felt no trouble getting to sleep.

When he woke the next morning he felt well and refreshed. He stretched as he stood and straightened himself up making the bed he had been sleeping on. He was adjusting his tie when Larikush entered.

"That's an interesting uniform you have there." he said looking at Lyude curiously, I've only seen the gray ones."

"My uniform is uncommon to say the least, It's probably the only one you'll ever see again." said Lyude.

Larikush gave him a quick check and walked with Lyude into town. As they made their way to the town limits several girls came their way. Lyude realized in that moment that the boy had not been joking, one of the girls proposed to him on the spot. "I beg your pardon?" he said in shock.

"Ooooh, listen to how classy he talks, rich and refined. Wow!" said one girl.

"I saw him first, take me away handsome stranger, let us build a life in fabulous Pherkad."said another.

"Egad." Lyude muttered and was grateful as Larikush shooed them away and they were able to reach his ship.

"Fine vessel, for fair weather." said Larikush. "Not too practical for yesterday though. No wonder you were so wet."

"It definitely wouldn't have been my first choice in vessels, said Lyude, but I have to reach Diadem by this evening. Thank you again."

"Take care of yourself, young man. I hope the weather stays in your favor today."

"That makes two of us." said Lyude smiling and boarded the ship giving it his routine check as usual. Everything appeared to be in perfect working order so he bid farewell to Larikush and sailed away. Unaware of the severed wiring and small detonator hidden within the ship's base.


	3. Ambassador of Diadem

I wasn't sure if I had any readers. I'll get the next two chapters ready for you.

Chapter 3 Ambassador of Diadem

Lyude was surprised that he was feeling so refreshed. He had feared that he would be ill when he arrived in Diadem. After yesterday, he was surprised that he wasn't. He frowned slightly, Larikush... why did that sound so familiar to him? He brushed the thought aside after a moment, reasoning that wherever he had heard it, the simple village doctor was probably not who they were talking about.

Around midday Lyude started noticing some anomalies in the control and navigation array. Never fully trusting technology, Lyude took out an old compass and realized that the information on the navigation's array would have lead him straight back to Mintaka. Someone had been tinkering with his ship.

He began to run a diagnostic sweep of the ship's systems and heard a loud click as he did so. A moment later there was a loud blast and the boat shook, knocking Lyude off balance. Smoke began to curl upward from the seams of the deck.

"Sabotage?" said Lyude picking himself up. By the nature of the blast, it had not been designed to cause him harm, just cripple him. "Why would anyone want to lead me toward Mintaka and then disable my vessel?" he said puzzled.

He checked the computer and backup systems, but nothing was operational, not even communications. He sighed. He would be stranded if he did not improvise. He stood there a moment surveying the ship then got out his tools. He would just have to rig the ship so that it could be flown manually.

It was quite a bit of work to release the rudder and sails from their mechanical clasps, but he managed it in about an hour and released the sails. The wind was fair that day and he traveled well, consulting his charts and maps and using his compass to find his way. He was barely going to make it on time.

When he finally reached Sheliak, just as the sun was setting, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how beautiful Castle Elnath was. It was more amazing than anything he had ever seen.

As he went through the routine motions of docking his vessel, several knights approached him. Lyude turned to them nodding his greetings and silently asking them for their patience. The head knight nodded in return.

Lyude tied the boat off and stepped forward to meet the knights. "You are from the Empire, correct?" said the head knight.

"Yes," said Lyude, "I..."

"We were expecting an ambassador from your people, has there been some sort of delay, young man?"

"Ambassador Lyude Lyricello, reporting for duty, sir." said Lyude bowing respectfully "I am at your service. I apologize if I am at all tardy."

"You? You're the ambassador?" said the head knight unable to hide the resentment in his voice.

"Yes sir. Is there some problem?" said Lyude uneasily.

"No. Not at all, ambassador." said the head knight. Lyude could see that it was only discipline and an obligation of courtesy restraining the man from saying otherwise. He followed the knights from the dock. He stopped momentarily at the sight of King Ladekahn's statue. It was quite magnificent and Lyude looked at it with obvious appreciation.

The head knight, upon seeing this allowed his features to soften, just a little, and he beckoned for Lyude to follow him. Lyude allowed himself to be led down the busy street towards Castle Elnath. He saw many curious stares as he passed the towns people and he smiled kindly when he made eye contact with any. He stopped dead at the sight of the palace up close. It seemed structurally impossible for the castle to be standing. It seemed that Castle Elnath was constructed with just as much cloud as it was stone and mortar. Clouds seemed to billow freely from the walls themselves and the pale cast of the sun gave the palace a rosy hue.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said the Head Knight, venturing a friendly smile.

"Absolutely magnificent." agreed Lyude."I've never seen anything like it. Great love and care has been put into the construction of this nation..." his face fell slightly as he thought of Alfard, love seemed to be the last thing that his nation was concerned with.

Lyude saw that the head knight must have seen this, because he noticed him eying him curiously. Lyude straightened. He needed to make a good first impression. At the moment he knew that he must seem an awed child. Childish was the last thing he wanted to appear. He could take in the sights later... If he was still there later, that was. He allowed his face to slip into it's military mask and nodded that he was ready to continue.

When they entered the castle, Lyude privately marveled at it's beauty. He did not pause again, however, and kept his face expressionless.

They stopped at a large set of double doors and the head knight asked him to wait there and left Lyude with the remainder of his guard. A boy about his age walked up to him smiling. He too was in a uniform. A royal page if Lyude was not mistaken.

"Welcome." said the young man. "Are you a messenger from the Empire?"

Lyude restrained a sigh, he knew they were asking him this because of his age. He couldn't blame them. Who had ever heard of a sixteen year old ambassador? "No. I'm the ambassador that Emperor Geldoblame promised." he said.

"YOU'RE THE AMBASSADOR?" said the boy incredulously.

"Matthias!" said one of the guard sternly.

"Sorry." said the boy quickly. " My apologies, ambassador, I meant no disrespect."

Lyude smiled reassuringly, "It's fine." he said. "I can't truly say I didn't expect a few eyebrows to be raised."

"Just how old are you?" asked Matthias.

"Sixteen." said Lyude.

"Wow! So am I! I'm just a page boy though, it must be really exciting to be allowed such high positions so young."

"Matthias!" said one of the soldiers again.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll take your things to your room. If you have any weapons, you'll have to hand them over too before you can go see the king. Lyude nodded. He took out his orders and military file from the satchel and handed it to Matthias.

"Weapons?"

"Just one." said Lyude and took out his sonic rifle. Matthias let out a low whistle as Lyude summoned it from magnus form for one of the soldiers to examine. Another one searched him to be sure he was not concealing anything. When that was complete they quietly waited for the head knight to return and escort him in.

Meanwhile inside the throne room the head knight made his report.

"Captain, has the ambassador arrived?" said King Ladekahn.

"Yes, your majesty." said the had knight bowing.

"What is your impression of him?"

"May I speak freely, my lord?"

"You may." replied King Ladekahn.

"He's a child." said the head knight, his face flushing, "No older than Matthias. I can't say much about his character yet, he just arrived, but I think he may be hiding something. He seems quite nervous."

"I'm not surprised if he's as young as you say." said King Ladekahn. "A position such as this is a great responsibility."

"It's an insult, my lord."said the head knight venomously, "He is by no means experienced enough to be placed here."

Ladekahn raised a hand in a calming gesture. "Calm yourself, Captain." said Ladekahn. "I do not foresee his presence here having much of an impact on the relations of our two nations. I believe that Lord Geldoblame feels the same way, the dispatch of an ambassador is likely nothing more than a formality. An attempt to appear as if he is extending the hand of friendship."

"Still, my lord, he is little more than a child. What can he possibly contribute? Why allow some whelp of an imperial soldier run free in our nation? For all we know he could be a spy."

"I am aware of that, Captain." said Ladekahn. "However, I shall not be so quick to dismiss or condemn him. I shall judge for myself. Bring him in."

"Of course, Sire."

It had been several minutes since the head knight had left them. Matthias had left with Lyude's things five minutes ago. Lyude forced down the panic that was rising from somewhere in his stomach. Perhaps the king would hear the head knight's report and not even bother to meet him. He pushed the fear aside as irrational. "Calm down, Lyude." he thought. He knew well enough from his studies that while King Ladekahn had been a reckless and daring youth, he was a very wise and kind-hearted king. If Lyude had even a chance to be accepted, it would be with this monarch.

The double doors opened to reveal a sentry. "You may enter now." said the Sentry simply. Lyude allowed himself to be escorted across the bridge leading to the throne room. If he'd had wings he though that he just might have flown away rather than face the king. Either way he looked at things he

would lose. He would either be cast aside and have to find somewhere he could live in exile quietly, or he would be accepted and hate himself for the rest of his life for deceiving the king with his military file. Did he even dare tell the king the truth?

When the doors to the throne room opened and Lyude set eyes on his surroundings he discreetly pinched himself. His boots made an echoing noise on the floor, but it seemed he was almost walking on water. It was as if he was walking into a dream. King Ladekahn rose to meet him and Lyude bent on one knee, bowing respectfully.

"Your majesty." he said softly.

"You may rise, ambassador." said Ladekahn. "Welcome to Diadem."

"Thank you, your majesty." said Lyude, wincing at hearing the king address him as ambassador.

"I understand that you were sent with the orders and your military file. You will have to forgive me, but they never sent your name." said Ladekahn.

Lyude looked a little surprised. "It is I that should apologize, your majesty. My Name is Lyude, sir. Lyude Lyricello."

Ladekahn nodded. "Welcome to you, Lyude."

Lyude released a breath in slight relief, though he tried not to let it show. As long as the king did not address him by his post he felt a little less fake. Perhaps Ladekahn had sensed his discomfort with the title.

The king took his file and read over it quietly. "It seems that you have come from a very upstanding family in Alfard. Several generations of Military service." he said.

"Yes, your majesty." said Lyude. "The Lyricello's have been in service to the emperor for as far back as records date. All with nearly flawless records..." he broke off there he had almost said, "until him."

"You are no exception it seems. I won't question you unduly, Lyude. You've had a long journey and I'm sure you wish to rest. We have a room prepared for you. If you have nothing further to report or no concerns you are dismissed."

Lyude paused for a moment and looked as if he might speak. "Nothing. Your majesty." he said finally and despised himself for the words. He was escorted to the room they had prepared and he collapsed on the bed. "Coward." he murmured into the pillows.


	4. A poor Liar

Chapter 4

A Poor Liar

Lyude did not sleep well that night. In his dreams he was haunted by his brother's last words to him and the lie he was expected to live. He saw King Ladekahn's face, full of anger and disappointment. He saw Ladekahn calling for the guard and himself being escorted away. All the while his brother's words rang continuously in his ears. "You no longer exist."

Lyude jumped awake to the sound of a knock at his door. Cold sweat drenched his brow. He hugged his knees to his chest a single tear streaking down his face as he closed his crimson eyes tight. Would it be like this for the rest of his life?

"Ambassador?" came Matthias' voice.

"Yes?" said Lyude once he had regained his voice.

"I bring a message."

"Just a moment." said Lyude. He wiped the sweat from his brow and quickly dressed. He opened the door once he was finished. "Can I help you?"

"The king has invited you to dine with him this morning. Would you attend?" Asked Matthias.

"It would be an honor." said Lyude.

"Follow me, then. That is, if you're ready."

"I'm ready." said Lyude as he pulled on his gloves.

He wasn't. He had absolutely no appetite, but he knew that it would be rude to refuse. He certainly didn't want to seem aloof either. One of his greatest enemies in this adjustment would be the stereotype that his people were all snobbish and condescending in manner. If there was one thing that could save him, it was his respect for other cultures and ideas. He pulled his military discipline to the forefront of his consciousness and adopted his flat expression and proud demeanor. It hid his exhaustion, and poor mood.

King Ladekahn was awaiting him in the dining hall when he arrived. The table was much too large for two people but two settings had been placed. One at the head of the table and one on the right hand side.

Lyude had half expected to be sitting across from him, almost twenty feet away. He would have almost preferred it. Sitting a king's right side was a great honor, one he did not deserve. It also suggested that King Ladekahn did not merely wish to dine, but converse as well. He took his seat quietly, staring at the table cloth.

"Is something troubling you, Ambassador?" asked Ladekahn. Lyude made no response. "Lyude?"

"Huh?" said Lyude with a start. "Oh, I apologize, your majesty."

"Is there something troubling you, Lyude? You seem quite preoccupied."

"Tell him!" Lyude's conscience was screaming it, "Tell him!" Lyude closed his eyes. "Nothing, sire." he said, "I...was just thinking. My imperial sailboat was badly damaged on the way here and I was wondering if I would be able to repair it."

"I see..." said King Ladekahn, "So, Lyude, tell me a little about yourself. I've already read your file, but that doesn't tell me much about you."

"There's little to tell, really." said Lyude. "I was raised and home-schooled by a foster nurse named Almarde. I began fervent music lessons when I was six after I was sent to have my magnus read for military placement. I have an older brother and sister in Mintaka. Nothing very interesting."

"I wouldn't say that." said Ladekahn as he drank from his glass. Lyude took a bite of toast and chewed quietly. "What happened to your ship?" asked Ladekahn after a moment.

"I won't know until I get it opened up. The instruments went haywire on me early yesterday morning. When I began running a sweep of the ship's systems, there was a small explosion and my entire control array was disabled. I had to manually disconnect the rudder, sails, and steering in order to get here."

"I suppose all Imperial soldiers have a degree of mechanical capability." said Ladekahn.

"A degree." agreed Lyude. "All soldiers are trained to run simple maintenance on their vessels and take care of simple repairs."

Ladekahn nodded. "I understand that you will be required to continue your training and studies alongside your new duties. What will you require in order to do this?"

Lyude stopped with a bite of sausage half way to his mouth. He set his fork down pensively. "That may be difficult, come to think of it. I have written drills that I am to follow, but no available sparring partner."

"I'm sure that we could arrange for one of the knights to aid you." said Ladekahn. Lyude looked doubtful.

"I don't know, your majesty. The weapon I am assigned would not make for a fair fight considering the exercises. Perhaps an archer, but even then..."

"Hmm... I will watch you run some of your exercises on a dummy and discern what will be required. You will not improve in your abilities fighting against a scarecrow."

Lyude smiled, just a little. "I expect not." he said.

Ladekahn nodded. Pleased to see a hint of humor in the boy. "I would expect you would like to have your ship repaired as soon as possible. I will have it towed to Nashira so that you may have a proper look at it. Just let me know when you are ready to go."

"That is very kind of you, your majesty." said Lyude. "I really should try to get it operational. If you require nothing of me, I would like to assess the damage this morning."

"Very well." said Ladekahn and sent a server with the order. When Lyude excused himself and prepared to go to Nashira, the head knight came out into view. "He's lying." said the head knight.

"Through his teeth." sighed King Ladekahn.

"He isn't much of a liar, but it's clear that we can't trust him. He should be sent away immediately."

"Not necessarily, Captain. A poor liar often signifies a reluctant liar. I do not think the boy intends harm... I'll give him a little time. Perhaps there is something more to this than we know."

Matthias was assigned the task of escorting Lyude to Nashira. He would be his guide and aid him with the repairs if necessary. As they walked through Sheliak, Matthias pointed out areas of interest and was pleased to find Lyude an active and genuinely interested listener. The people in the street stared at him strangely. An old man even spat at his feet. Matthias stopped to scold him but Lyude touched his shoulder and shook his head. "It's all right. Don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it, Ambassador. You are a guest of the king and therefore are to be treated with respect."

"Ambassador?" grumbled the old man, suddenly striking at Lyude with his cane. "AMBASSADOR!" Lyude backed up in shock. He had suddenly found himself in the center of the scene that was quickly developing. This was a bit far. "Why in the world would an Imperial be allowed to live here as a soldier? Go back to your fancy shiny city where you belong you snoot boot of a whelp."

"Enough!" said Matthias. "Ambassador, I'm so sorry, perhaps you would be more comfortable with guards as well?"

"No. It's all right." said Lyude. "I do beg your pardon, my good sir, but may I ask the reason for your hostility?"

"No, you may not ask the reason for my hostility! Fancy talk. Typical of a Mintakan buffoon. Go home!" said the old man.

"I'm sorry if my presence disturbs you, sir." said Lyude. "But I have done nothing to deserve your hostility. Would you kindly postpone your judgement?"

The old man opened his toothless mouth and closed it in astonishment. He grumbled something incoherent and stomped off as well as his limping gait would allow. Lyude nodded to Matthias and they continued. Once they were out of the city Lyude released a sigh and shook his head wearily.

"I can't believe you just let that man talk to you like that." said Matthias. "He should have been thrown in prison for such blatant disrespect."

"I hope one day to eventually earn the respect of the citizens."said Lyude. "Either way it seems I am off to a bad start but I did not wish to begin my ambassadorship with being the cause of an arrest."

"I guess I see what you're saying." said Matthias, "But I'm truly sorry for your troubles. That is not the way of Diadem."

"I wouldn't judge your country by the actions of one man." said Lyude.

"Well, I should warn you that he may not be alone in his feelings."

"I have no doubt. I came here to be of use to our nations, I can't cower at the first sign of trouble. As you know, relations between our two nations have never been exactly sound. Perhaps with a little time and greater understanding of one another that can change. Wow... this is beautiful."

They had just reached the cloud passage and Lyude looked over it's beauty appreciatively. "The cloud passage? I suppose. I guess after a while you just get used to it." said Matthias. "What is Alfard like?"

Lyude shook his head. "Nothing like this." he said. "Most of the country is dusty and infertile. There are two main settlements. The small mining village of Azha, and the capital city of Mintaka. Azha is a simple mining village, worlds apart from Mintaka but invaluable nonetheless. The lava caves are located there and the villagers work the mines and ship their supplies to the Imperial fortress, a large training facility and home of Emperor Geldoblame. Mintaka, where I was born and raised is a city of gold and is bolstered by the latest of our technology."

"Wow. I bet it's really a sight to see." said Matthias.

"It's beautiful in it's own right." said Lyude. "But trees and flowers are a rare sight. There were once a few colonies of trees in Azha, rather large ones. But they rotted from the inside long ago and became hollow vestiges. The Azhans live in them now."

"They live in hollow trees?" Lyude nodded.

They walked quietly the remainder of their walk to Nashira and discovered when they arrived that Lyude's boat was already there. A small girl looked up at Lyude curiously. He smiled at her, suddenly reminded of Scalla. He pushed the small child from his mind, the last thing he needed was to dwell on past friendships. He climbed into the boat and checked the controls again. Just as before, nothing was operational. He manually opened four panels: two on each side.

"Can I help?" asked Matthias.

"Make certain that no one is on the docking bay." said Lyude over the side. "I'm not sure how fast these will move when I release them."

Matthias ushered a few villagers from the docking area and gave the all clear. Lyude pulled a central lever and four thin legs came out of small holes in the side of the ship setting down on the ship's dock. Lyude worked a crank until the legs held the ship about sixteen feet in the air. He put on a thin tool belt with oddly shaped tools and a sturdy harness. He lowered himself from the deck until he was completely under the boat. He set a clamp on the rope to hold it in place and pulled a large panel from the bottom of the ship, which he took back to the deck before lowering himself again.

He took some extensions from the harness around his waist and hooked them into some loops under the boat. He turned the clasps on the main supports of the harness and was able to pull himself upside down and have his knees set firmly on the bottom of the boat as he worked. His long red hair dangled and blew in the wind. There were a few chuckles, but Lyude paid no mind.

He found the problem immediately. A small detonating unit was planted on the computer's main unit. It had disintegrated many of the filaments and wires and had been set to explode at a certain command. One that the saboteur had no doubt Lyude would use.

He removed a small laser tool from his belt and carefully cut the unit loose, placing it in a small bag he had strapped tightly to his hip. He slid his knees back and allowed himself upright. One could not stay in the upside down position too long. It would make the job a lot easier if he could bring the ship over land. At the moment, the only thing under him was air. Though the dock was just a few feet away. He checked a few other things and then released the extensions. He got back into the boat and manually lowered it. There was nothing he could do.

"Well?" asked Matthias. "Can you fix it?"

"No. It's too badly damaged. All the memory in the computer banks is lost. I can't even get communications up without certain parts."

"Any idea what happened?"

"Yes. I know what happened." Lyude said. He had reverted the detonator to a magnus for later study, but Matthias need not know the details of that.

"Well, I've been instructed to show you around, so I suppose I should introduce you to Reblys." said Matthias. "He can tell you anything you'd like to know about Nashira."

"Reblys?" said Lyude. "Is he the leader of this village?"

"Yeah, sort of. Follow me, please."

Lyude nodded and followed Matthias into a nearby bar.


	5. Who's the Boss in Nashira?

Chapter 5: Who's the boss in Nashira?

"Well, hello there, Matty!" said the barmaid as they entered. "Who's that dashing young man you have with you?" she said smiling. Lyude relaxed a little, glad to see another friendly face.

"This is Sir Lyude." said Matthias. "He is an ambassador from Alfard."

"Pleased to meet you Lyude." said the barmaid with a wink. "I'm Anna, the owner of this humble establishment."

"The pleasure is all mine, Anna." said Lyude with a courteous bow.

Anna laughed. "Well, that's the first time I've gotten the royal treatment. Welcome to Nashira."

"Thank you." said Lyude. "I hope that you may all find my presence useful."

"What's going on in here?"

Matthias jumped with a displeased expression, Lyude turned to face the speaker. "Ah, hello, Reblys. There you are. I'd like to introduce you to Sir Lyude. He's the new Ambassador sent by the empire." said Matthias.

"Kinda young ain't he?" said Reblys looking Lyude over.

"Just because he isn't an old goat like you, Reblys, doesn't mean he won't make an excellent ambassador." said Anna. Lyude tried hard not to smile. Though he suspected that his eyes gave him away. He liked the light atmosphere of Anna's tavern. The simple surroundings reminded him of warm memories of his few trips to Azha with Almarde when he was young.

"Well, I guess he'll do." said Reblys skeptically. "Don't know why that Geldoblame guy suddenly decided to send an ambassador over here."

The emperor felt that having a representative from Alfard here would aid the relations between our two nations." said Lyude.

"Hmmm..."

"The ambassador just arrived last evening, and has had little time to become acquainted with the area. I thought you might aid him in his adjustment."

"Why?" said Reblys. "I'm supposed to baby sit him or something?"

"Reblys!" scolded Anna, "Don't pay him any mind, Lyude. He's just an old blowhard."

"It's not as if his business is here in Nashira." said Reblys. "That's all I'm sayin'.

"You always have somethin' to say Reblys." came a new voice and a tattooed man with wild brown hair came up to them. "Hey, there." he said nodding to Lyude.

"Hello." said Lyude.

"Gibari." said Reblys. "You've always gotta butt in, don't you?"

"You're not exactly the most pleasant welcome wagon." said Gibari, slapping Reblys on the back. "Missed your name, kid." said Gibari shaking Lyude's hand amiably. "I'm Gibari, as the old oaf over there so grandly introduced.

"Lyude." said Lyude smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Gibari."

"Gibari, then."

"Well, Lyude, how would you like to see the town? There's not much to see, but we're hard workin' folks all."

"I'd like that." said Lyude.

"You got a problem with me showing him around, Reblys?"

"As long as you keep him out of your boat, why would I care? Saves me time."

"Knew you'd say that." said Gibari. "All right, Lyude, Matthias, let's get goin'"

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lyude." said Anna. "We'll see you around."

Lyude smiled and nodded in farewell, then followed Gibari and Matthias from the tavern.

"Glad you came along, Gibari." said Matthias with a relieved sigh. "I wasn't looking forward to listening to Reblys' superstitious lectures."

"Ain't that the truth?" said Gibari rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, kid, you'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with the routine around here. Reblys is just really high on tradition and superstitions around here and there sure is a lot of 'em."

"Yes. I know."said Lyude with interest. "I've studied Diadem on and off in my lessons and when I learned I was to be dispatched here I got a hold of all the reading material I could find on the country. I didn't want to offend someone by mistakenly disrupting your culture. I find the origins and lore of your country to be quite fascinating."

"Wow, did your homework, huh?"

"You could say that." said Lyude. "I've actually have had a keen interest in other cultures since I was just a small child. It's amazing what you can learn if you take the time."

"I'm likin' this kid already." said Gibari. "Well, you've seen the dock, we'll take ya to the storage hangar. Lyude followed them and was assailed by the smell of fresh sea bream as the fishermen emptied their stores into the warehouse.

He heard a lot of whispers as he entered, as well as a woman speaking heatedly towards her husband. A pair of studious looking boys stood hiding behind their father. Lyude was suddenly reminded of one of Skeed and Vallye's old teachers. That woman had scared him senseless when he was a small child. .made him thank heaven he was home-schooled.

He listened attentively to Gibari as he showed him around. The villagers were friendly enough, for the most part and were very keen on discussions about their fishing and pride in their work. For an hour or so, Lyude forgot that he was an exiled soldier on a mock mission.

When it was time to return to the palace, however, the thought struck him like a blow to the head. He wished he could just forget about it and live here in peace. He thought he could live with being separated from everything he had known before, except for the few people who cared about him. He was very quiet on the return walk to Elnath Castle. It was time to run his drills for the king. His sonic rifle was waiting for him in the courtyard when he arrived along with three scarecrows. He started simple. Several kick moves accompanies later by the calculated sonic blast destroyed the first scarecrow. He used Overture on the second splitting it in perfect halves. And demolished the third with Concerto. His drills completed he reverted his rifle back to magnus form and returned it to the weapon's clerk.

King Ladekahn nodded in approval. "You are very skilled with your weapon." he said. "Tell me, Lyude, how did you spar before?"

"I had an electronic device that weakened the blows of my attacks to where they only stunned the victim, but I was not issued one when I was sent here."

"Hmm... I'll have to consider this. I wouldn't worry about it, Lyude. You'll get opportunity to train. We may just have to bring in monsters for a while until you can have one of those devices brought in."

"I don't want to be any trouble, your majesty." said Lyude earnestly. "You really shouldn't have to worry about this."

"You are a guest in my kingdom, ambassador, I will see to it that your needs are met. You are dismissed. Feel free to walk the grounds."

"Thank you, sire." he said quietly and walked from King Ladekahn's presence quietly. He wandered aimlessly for about an hour, his mind a jumble of thoughts. King Ladekahn was making every effort to make his transition as easy as possible on him. He felt lower than dirt. What do I do, Almarde?" he said quietly. "I wish you could be here..." He returned to his room and wrote the letters he had promised to Almarde, Scalla, and her mother, Brianne. He tried to make them sound cheerful, but he wasn't sure he was successful. His mood was so dim he wasn't sure if he'd ever feel cheerful again. He tried shortly to concentrate on his studies, but he had no stomach for it.

He pulled out the detonation device he had removed from the ship and began to examine it. It was a typical sort of sabotage device that ate out the systems of the computer banks and destroyed memory and machine alike. As he had suspected, though, it was not intended to cause him bodily harm. So why had someone wanted to disable his ship? It didn't make any sense. He sighed. He was not likely to find out.

It was growing late when Lyude dimmed his lamp and went to bed. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come in sleep's embrace. The nightmares started almost immediately . With every new face he knew, more shame came with it. Anna's kind face turned dark and angry, Gibari shook his head at him and looks of disgust came from all around him. It was rather like his last morning walking the streets of Mintaka. Everywhere he looked, expressions of disappointment and disdain surrounded him.

His surroundings suddenly blackened around him and he found himself facing the old gentleman

that had spat at his feet. The old man sneered at him angrily. "Go home, Imperial, get out of our

sight!" 

"I...I can't." said Lyude sadly.

"Can't go home, eh? Your own people don't even want your filth. Then just go curl up and die

somewhere. You're a useless coward. What are you worth, boy? Tell me, what are you worth?"

"I...I no longer know..." said Lyude his shoulders slumping as he bowed his head in shame.

"Don't know, eh? Don't know much of anything, do you? I would have thought the answer was

obvious, boy. Nothing. You aren't worth the toenail of a cancerite. You're no good to anyone.

You're a useless coward. Couldn't even stand up for yourself, let alone a village. What made you

think an insignificant whelp like you could make a difference anywhere? What made you even

hope that you could be of use here?

"I...I don't know. Please...won't you at least give me the chance to try?"

"Give it up boy, you have no future. None. You'll spend the rest of your life wondering why you

still breathe. You are a stain, a drop of sour wine on a tablecloth. That's all you'll ever be to

anyone here. Something that doesn't belong."

Lyude closed his eyes against the tears he felt forming. The old man was right. He didn't belong

here. He didn't belong anywhere. His future was moot.

Lyude woke feeling sick to his stomach. What did he think he was doing? His presence here was unacceptable. He knew that. He didn't belong anywhere anymore. Not like this. Not as something he was not. He stood up in resignation. He knew what he had to do. He had known it since the Imperial commander had given him that falsified military file. If he ever hoped to sleep in peace again, if he ever hoped to look in the mirror without being ashamed of what he saw he knew what he had to do.

King Ladekahn was taking a morning stroll around the castle grounds when he heard the soft tones of a flute in the garden. It was with no small amount of surprise that he found Lyude seated underneath a willow tree playing a soft, gentle melody. The music seemed to float in the air around him, beautiful and calm. He was playing what seemed to be a soothing lullaby, but there was sadness in the tone. He saw as he approached that the ambassador's eyes were closed and a few silent tears had streaked down his face. He was unaware of his presence. He stood there and waited for Lyude to finish, enjoying the beauty of his song and wondering at the melancholy tone in which it was played.

Lyude's song ended and he leaned against the tree with a sigh. His eyes remained closed for a minute. When he opened them he jumped. "Oh, your majesty!" he said standing hastily, "I apologize, I didn't realize anyone was around."

"Why do you apologize? That is the most beautiful music I've heard in quite some time. What was it?" asked Ladekahn.

"It's just an old lullaby from Azha, the foster nurse who raised me used to sing it to me..."

"I see. I've arranged for a temporary sparring partner for you. If you'd like, one of my knights could even train you in the sword."

"Don't go through all this trouble on my account, your majesty..." said Lyude, a sudden bitterness in his voice. "I...I've wasted enough of your time." he closed his eyes, his face grim. He seemed to be bracing himself. "I have something to tell you."


	6. Unexpected Company

Chapter 6: Unexpected company.

Lyude sat quietly for a moment. His own words sinking in. King Ladekahn waited patiently for him to speak. Lyude felt his heart pounding, he could hear it in his ears. He felt faint. He was really going to do it. He was going to tell him. He had said too much to turn back now. What happened next, however, caused what he was going to say to die in his throat and he stood abruptly as Matthias came into view escorting a very familiar woman. "Vallye!" Lyude croaked in disbelief.

His sister's face was flat and expressionless as she made her reply. "That's Commander Lyricello, Ambassador." said Vallye, not quite able to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Apologies, Commander." said Lyude awkwardly. He couldn't imagine how his sister had gotten here so quickly, or why she would be in Diadem.

"Your majesty." said Vallye with a curt nod of greeting to Ladekahn.

"Commander." said Ladekahn returning the gesture. "Is there some problem?"

"The ambassador failed to check in with base after his arrival in Diadem. We had noticed some anomalies in his ship's functions and shortly afterward a complete loss of our tracking device. As I was already dispatched I was informed of the situation and sent to ensure the ambassador arrived at his destination." said Vallye.

"The ambassador arrived in a timely manner, Commander Lyricello. He was unable to contact the empire due to substantial damage to his ship."

Lyude thought he saw Vallye roll her eyes. " Damage? What sort of damage, Ambassador?"

"It was an inner problem in the systems caused by this." said Lyude handing magnus of the implosion devise. Vallye looked at it and an expression of surprise swept briefly over her hardened features. "Would you mind if the ambassador and I spoke privately, your majesty?" asked Vallye.

"Not at all." said King Ladekahn. "Matthias, please escort our guests where they may speak privately."

Matthias nodded and beckoned for the two siblings to follow him. "We will continue that discussion we were having at a later time, I presume?" said Ladekahn as Lyude turned to follow Matthias.

"Of course, your majesty." said Lyude and followed Matthias and Vallye from the garden.

Matthias left them in one of the guestrooms. "Sit down." said Vallye before Lyude could speak. He did so silently. "Do you have any idea how far out of my way I had to come to ensure you were doing your job?" asked Vallye. "What was an implosion device doing in your ship, Lyude?"

"I don't know, Vallye, I had no idea it was there. I simply noticed, as you did, the anomaly in my systems and when I tried to locate and identify it I lost all control of the systems. It was almost as if someone was trying to get me stranded close to the empire and I wasn't supposed to notice that the navigation's array was going haywire. I have no idea why."

"Fine. Fine." said Vallye impatiently. "What sort of discussion were you and the king having? I hope that you have been holding your tongue. That mouth of yours has already caused you and the rest of this family enough trouble."

"I haven't told him," said Lyude. "Though I can't say as it hasn't crossed my mind. Several times."

"Well, you had best stop considering it." said Vallye. "Don't you think you've caused enough damage as it is?"

"Vallye." said Lyude wearily. " I am sorry that you and Skeed were embarrassed by my actions, but it's over and I am paying the consequences of it. You and Skeed can move on. You needn't worry about me here, I won't cause you any more trouble if I can help it."

"You had best not." said Vallye. "It will be a lot worse than an 'exile' the next time you act so foolishly.

Lyude bowed his head. "I know that, sister..." he said softly.

"I have a shot inhibitor for your rifle on my ship, Lyude, I am to spar with you for a final assessment of your abilities. You had better be at your best, because I'm not going to take it easy on you.

"Have you ever?" asked Lyude with a sigh, "is there anything else?"

"Just a final warning to keep your mouth shut. Now let's go. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Lyude stood and followed her from the room. As the two siblings left the head knight backed away from the painting that served to cover the secret passage he was currently standing in. He had listened in on the whole thing. His suspicions confirmed, the head knight went directly to report to the king.

When he found King Ladekahn he was watching the two siblings locked in combat. The sparring had begun. Lyude seemed to be remaining defensive, for the most part, while his sister had him diving and rolling to avoid her rapid shots. His elder sister was far more experienced than Lyude, but so far he was holding his own. Suddenly Lyude's concerto magnus came up and Vallye was taken by surprise. She was struck with the brunt of the blow and thrown into the side of the castle where she fell limply in a daze, her forehead bleeding slightly from the impact with the wall. "Vallye!" said Lyude abandoning his battle stance and rushing to make certain she was not seriously injured. A blast from Vallye's rifle caught him squarely in the ribs and he could hear a sort of popping sound as pain exploded through them and he fell painfully to his knees.

"You let your guard down, Lyude." said Vallye standing up and wincing. "You must never allow emotions to stay you from the task you are assigned, am I quite clear?"

"Yes ma'am." gasped Lyude.

"That will do. You have passed. But you certainly need work. We will be taking your boat for analysis, ambassador, you will be sent a replacement." she said to her kneeling brother. She turned to King Ladekahn, "If you would excuse me, your majesty, I have a separate mission that I must attend to."

"Of course." said King Ladekahn, "A pleasure to have met you, Commander." Vallye nodded, holding a cloth to her injured forehead and left them.

Ladekahn and the head knight turned to Lyude who had not yet risen from his knees. "Forgot she's most dangerous when wounded." Lyude muttered ruefully to himself as he tried to stand. He felt a strain somewhere in his chest and his breathing came thinly. He began to feel light headed. "Are you all right, Amb..." That was the last thing he heard.

King Ladekahn and the head knight rushed to the injured boy's side. "Wasn't her weapon on stun!" asked the head knight.

"It must have been, else that would have been a fatal blow. Perhaps she shot him at too close a range. Take him to his room, Captain, and call for a doctor."

Ladekahn sat beside Lyude's bed and waited with the head knight for the doctor to arrive. Lyude's breathing seemed troubled and his head rolled slightly as he lay unconscious. There was no penetration of the skin, but King Ladekahn feared a broken rib or two. The boy had been knocked back with quite a force. "I don't know about you." said the head knight to King Ladekahn, "but I think she was trying to teach that boy a lesson of a different kind."

"Indeed." said King Ladekahn. "And I believe there was a double meaning to those words she spoke about his assignment."

"About that..." began the head knight, but the doctor had come in. Once he set down his bag he examined Lyude's bruised chest. Prodding the area until a sharp intake of breath from his patient gave him pause. "Right...There!" he said and pressed hard. Lyude grunted in pain and his body went rigid. The doctor released him and he slackened and his breathing eased. The doctor gave him some green tea magnus and poured it slowly down his throat. "That should do it. He'll be all right now. The blow struck him hard enough to pop a few of his ribs slightly out of place, thus constricting his lungs. He fainted from poor oxygen flow. He should be fine by the time he wakes up, I drugged that tea so he'd sleep a while."

"Thank you, doctor." said King Ladekahn.

"A pleasure. Let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Nothing, thank you. You are dismissed." the doctor nodded and left.

Lyude tossed slightly where he lay, his rest troubled. In his mind he saw Vallye and Skeed. They were standing with him in the Imperial fortress leading him toward one of the interrogation chambers. He looked confused and frightened, it didn't feel like quite a dream, more like a memory.

"Where are we going? What does the emperor want me to do to prevent my court-martial?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions, just do as your told!" said Skeed harshly.

"This will ensure that you follow your assignment. Once we are inside I want you to do exactly as your told, Lyude." said Vallye.

"What do you mean? What assignment?"asked Lyude. But his siblings merely escorted him into a darkened room where a man Lyude did not recognize stood waiting. His brother and sister shoved him into the single chair in the room and the man began to speak to him. His surroundings began to fuzz and he couldn't understand what the stranger was saying. He only watched himself repeating some of it and the vision dimmed as he saw his head go limp.

He woke suddenly and sat bolt upright. Confused to find himself in a bed, more confused by the dream he had woken from. It felt familiar, but he couldn't remember experiencing anything even slightly like it. He turned to find that he was in the room he had been assigned and a tray of food lay waiting for him on the bedside table. He ate quietly, and drank his fill.

He tried to hash out how he had ended up in his room. He no longer felt any pain and he didn't think he had been that seriously injured by the blow. He did, however, remember how difficult it had been to breathe, that must have been it.

He stood solemnly. The king was likely waiting for him. He closed his eyes momentarily and released a breath. He had decided before that King Ladekahn deserved the truth, that decision had not changed. He left his room and headed for the throne room. The truth had waited long enough.


	7. Lyude's Confession

Writer's note: For those of you who have been following this story as it is being published, I need to point out that I added a part in chapter five within the last few paragraphs during a dream sequence. I have published this on the BK forums and I didn't realize that part wasn't saved on my word processor. Sorry. This will be the last inconvenience. As always, reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 7: Lyude's confession.

Lyude walked silently down the hall, his face a mask of solemn discipline.

"Hey, Ambassador!" came a voice behind him.

Lyude turned, "Hmm?" Matthias caught up to him after a moment and caught his breath.

"Good to see you awake. Those imperial rifles really pack a punch, don't they?"

"They certainly do." said Lyude ruefully, "Particularly close range."

"Who was that woman anyway? She was really rude. Didn't seem to like you much either."

"That... was my elder sister, Vallye." said Lyude. "A commander in the imperial army."

"Whoops. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"You didn't." sighed Lyude. "My sister is a very serious officer. I'm afraid that I have always been a bit of a disappointment to Vallye."

"Vallye, huh? More like Viper." said Matthias under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. The king has been waiting to see you, Ambassador, we were to inform him when you awoke."

"I see..." said Lyude quietly. "I was hoping to speak with him myself."

"Good. Follow me, then. Lyude followed Matthias with a sense of dread. He knew that he would not back down, but nonetheless, as they crossed the bridge that led to the throne room, Lyude was wistfully thinking of the advantages of wings.

"Ah, ambassador." said the head knight as they approached. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough, Captain." said Lyude. "I would like an audience with the king."

"Of course, he is expecting you, actually. Go right in."

Lyude stepped into the throne room, once again awed by it's magnificent beauty, and unable to fathom how the floor could appear to be made of water and yet be quite solid. He noticed this because his head was held low when he first stepped in. He pulled himself together once inside and rose his head high. He heard a few more sets of footsteps behind him and knew that Matthias and the head knight had followed him in.

King Ladekahn rose to receive him and he knelt respectfully. "Are you well, Ambassador?" asked Ladekahn kindly.

"Yes, your majesty, thank you for your concern. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you." said Lyude, his head bowed so low that his red tresses dangled low across his face.

"There was something you wished to discuss with me Ambassador?" prompted Ladekahn gently.

"Yes, your highness." said Lyude with resignation. "Although..."

"Yes?"

"There is something that I must speak with you about, your majesty. I would prefer, however, a private audience."

"Very well. Guard, please leave us."

The knights all turned to go, Ladekahn's Captain last of all. With reluctance. Lyude stood facing Ladekahn. His face bore a grim and somewhat weary expression. To king Ladekahn it seemed that the weight of all the gold of Mintaka must have been resting on the shoulders of the young man before him.

The door closed behind the head knight and Lyude sighed wearily, bracing himself for the worst.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about, Ambassador?"

Lyude shook his head. "Where to begin?" he said sadly. "I suppose, first of all, I should bring my military file to your attention."

"Your military file? I've read it."

"I realize that, your majesty, but it's what's not in the file that troubles me."

"What isn't in the file?"

"Yes. You see, your majesty, my record is truly not as impressive as they made it out to be. In fact, as of late, it has been quite shameful."

King Ladekahn's expression remained flat. "Go on."

"The record is actually accurate up to a few weeks ago. Before that point I had a perfect record and a bright future in the Imperial army. Then one day the unit I once belonged to was given an order I simply could not abide. I tried to protest, but the emperor silenced me. I refused to follow my orders and was to be court- martialed for my insubordination. However, because I am a Lyricello, the Emperor decided to demote me instead and save my family the shame of a court - martial. So I was stripped of my rank and sent to take my position here in Diadem in an exile of sorts." Lyude bowed his head King Ladekahn was silent, pondering Lyude's words.

"I realize that my presence here must come as an insult to you and your nation, your majesty. I want you to know that was never my intention. I had genuinely hoped that I would be able to make a difference between our two nations, but I cannot do so under a lie. I suppose I cannot do so at all... I'm sorry for wasting your time. I must live with the consequences of my actions, but I will not do so under a falsity. I will leave Diadem quietly if that is your wish." said Lyude.

"Hmmm..." King Ladekahn looked thoughtfully over the nervous boy before him. "I won't ask you the nature of the mission that you refused, Lyude. I will ask, however, that if you had the opportunity, would you act any differently than you did in the same situation?"

"Yes, sire, I would like to believe that I would have done more than simply protest." said Lyude. "I wish I had tried to stop it."

"Your words ring true." said King Ladekahn. "Let me tell you something, Lyude. Disobedience is by no means encouraged here among the knights, but when it comes to matters of integrity it is on that knight's judgement alone he must rely. One has to be loyal to one's country, but one has also to be loyal to oneself." Lyude raised his head and met the King's kind gaze. "If you betray your heart, Lyude, then you will never feel whole. Since your arrival here, I have sensed an uneasiness about you. I have been watching you closely. I knew you were not being completely honest, yet I sensed in you no ill will. I believe that you mean my country no harm or disrespect. I believe that you are a very respectable young man. I know that you say that you do not wish to remain as something you are not. What if I were to personally ask you to remain and fulfill the duties that have been laid out for you?"

"I...beg your pardon?" said Lyude, taken aback.

"Will you remain as an ambassador of your country?"

Lyude could simply not believe his ears. King Ladekahn knew that he was cast aside by his own country and yet was willing to allow him to stay in an honorable position. He wanted him to remain in Diadem! "I...I don't know what to say, your majesty." he said falteringly.

"How does 'yes' sound to you?"

"I...yes. Yes of course!" said Lyude his voice cracking and the first real smile he had smiled in days broke across his face. "Thank you, your highness. Thank you so much!" Lyude said with a bow and lowering again to one knee. "I can't thank you enough for this opportunity, your highness. I promise you, I'll do my best."

"I believe that, Ambassador. Else I would not have asked you to stay. Do not feel yourself a burden. Perhaps you may indeed one day help to improve the relations between Alfard and Diadem. I look forward to working with you towards that goal."

"It would be an honor sir." said Lyude. His voice shrilling slightly and shaking. Lyude was mentally annoyed by it, his voice was in the middle of changing. He wished he would grow out of it. He felt he sounded absolutely foolish. But nothing in that moment could darken his mood. He felt the weight of the past several days lifting for the first time, but most of all, he felt hope. Hope that he may yet have a future.

He bowed once more and was excused from King Ladekahn's presence. He went directly to his room, barely able to contain his excitement. He could stay! He couldn't believe it. He no longer had to lie. He could be himself here. And that, he realized, was something he couldn't even have done at home.

He went directly to his desk and began writing animatedly to Almarde. He had to tell her what a kind ruler he had come to serve in Diadem and assured her that everything would be fine. Tomorrow he would come up with some ideas to try to bring the two nations together. It would have to be small, at first, but eventually he felt that they might work together as allies. In that moment, nothing seemed impossible. Perhaps one day he could atone for his failures and serve his nation, Mintaka and Azha alike, as a soldier again. Perhaps he could make Vallye and Skeed proud. He lay down his quill after an hour of writing and felt his eyes beginning to droop. Some late effects of the green tea. He closed his eyes, intending to rest them a moment, and did not open them again that night.

King Ladekahn called for his head knight and the captain took that opportunity to tell him of his findings on the ambassador and his sister.

"That was to be a private conversation, Captain, I gave you no order to eavesdrop." said Ladekahn.

"When it comes to your safety m'lord. I am willing to do anything it takes to protect you." said the head knight. "What should be done about him? We clearly can't trust him."

"On the contrary, Captain. That boy is a breath of fresh air among pollution. He means us no harm and has, in fact, already told me everything and more in his report to me. It turns out that our young ambassador is a very reluctant liar indeed."


	8. The Cloud Passage

Chapter 8: The Cloud Passage

Lyude woke that morning bent over his desk with a stiff back and his letter to Almarde sticking to his face. He grunted softly in slight annoyance and removed the paper. He stretched his sore back muscles and looked in the mirror.

"Great." he mumbled. His face had to have touched upon still-damp ink. His signature was clearly visible on his cheek. He washed his face and prepared for the morning.

It took him a few moments to realize that it was actually quite a bit later than when he normally rose. The past few weeks had been hard on him and had taken their toll, but for the first night in weeks, Lyude had enjoyed a peaceful, dreamless night. He looked out of his window, taking in the view appreciatively. He breathed the fresh morning air and felt truly free for the first time since he could remember.

He opened the door to his room, just as Matthias prepared to knock. "Oh, um...hi!" said Matthias lowering his hand sheepishly.

"Good morning, Matthias!" said Lyude brightly, "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, I just wondered if you'd like some breakfast."said Matthias. " I could have some sent up to you, or would you like to try the food over at Anna's?"

"At Anna's?"

"Yeah, she's got some really good food at her tavern. I thought, since you haven't had the chance to get out much, you might enjoy mingling a little bit and join me. Maybe it was a bad idea."

"No, no. It's an excellent idea. If I am to live here I must learn your customs and get to know your people. I'd love to accompany you."

"Well, great! Ready to go?"

"Certainly."

The two young men walked together down the hall, Matthias enjoying the sudden change in the ambassador's humor. Up to that point Lyude had been withdrawn and somber. There was new life in his eyes today, and he seemed...hopeful. He smiled and listened with interest as Matthias explained about how the castle was built and the Jade dragon in the foyer of the castle.

Matthias informed the head knight of their plans and he gave the go ahead for them to go. "Oh, and ambassador, if you're going to be taking the cloud passage, you had best keep this with you." he said handing Lyude his sonic rifle magnus. "We've been having reports that there are a few monsters running along it lately."

"Thank you, sir." said Lyude.

As they left the castle Matthias breathed a sigh of relief..

"Is something wrong?" asked Lyude.

"Nah, it's just that I wasn't sure the captain would approve of me taking you out on a casual visit of the country. I would have hated to suggest something and then you not be allowed to go."

"I see." said Lyude. "Why did you ask, by the way? It seems a little out of your way."

"It's gotta be pretty lonely for you out here away from your friends and family. We're the same age, I thought we might be friends."

Lyude smiled warmly. "Your kindness and hospitality are greatly appreciated. I could use a

friend."

"So, how long do you expect to be stationed here?" asked Matthias.

"I don't know really, a long time. I didn't exactly leave my country on the most pleasant of terms. Hence my somewhat distracted behavior for the past few days."

"Is that what you had to talk to King Ladekahn about?" asked Matthias.

"Yes. I felt it necessary that he know the circumstances of my transfer here. I must admit I was quite surprised by his response. I feel great pride and pleasure to serve Diadem and it's king."

"I think you'll like it here. It's not really fancy like Mintaka, but we get along."

"Nonsense." said Lyude, "I felt most comfortable in Nashira. The people who live there seem to work with such passion and pride, it is truly a marvel to see."

They had just come half way down the cloud passage when two stripers confronted them, snarling menacingly. Lyude reached quickly into his pocket and summoned his sonic rifle. "Matthias, can you fight?" he asked softly, not wanting to aggravate the two stripers before them. Yes. But I don't have any good attack magnus on me now! What are you doing!" Lyude had stepped in front of him, a moment later the first striper lunged. Lyude countered the blow with a shield magnus. Lyude grunted as the striper's weight impacted with the shield. "There's no way I'm going to be able to beat both of these on my own, Matthias, you're going to have run."

"I'm not just going to leave you here!"

"You have to! You have no means of defense, I can hold them off for a few minutes."

"No way!"

Lyude blocked a blow from the other striper and his weapon charged. He pulled off a large combo and by pure luck, knocked the first striper from the cloud passage. The striper's mate, however, became easily as ferocious as both of them combined and Lyude felt himself waning from fatigue. Matthias had refused to leave and was trying to distract the final striper by throwing anything he could find in his pockets at it. This, however, only angered the beast further.

Just as the striper knocked Lyude to the ground Lyude thought he saw a flash of large, colorful fins and a boat paddle fly in front of his face and uppercut the creature. Lyude sat up as Matthias rushed to check him. He was unharmed. He looked up to see the fisherman with tattoos fighting his battle and giving the saber toothed creature the final blow. The fins had been his wings, Lyude realized.

"You two okay?" asked Gibari as he returned his oar to it's respective Magnus and his wings disappeared.

"Just fine." said Lyude with relief. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." said Gibari, pulling Lyude to his feet. "Just glad you two aren't hurt."

"I daresay we would have been had you arrived a moment later." said Lyude. "My deepest gratitude."

"No need for all the formal junk, Lyude, I can call you that right?"

Lyude smiled. "By all means."

They walked together down the cloud passage on the way to Nashira, only encountering one or two more beasts to battle. By the time they reached Anna's Lyude was absolutely starving. He supposed he could safely count his morning exercises completed.

As they sat and ate Lyude and Matthias talked about each of their countries and their roles within them. Lyude did not allow the stares to trouble him. It was going to take some time to gain the trust of the people but he was certain he could prove his intentions somehow.

"It's on the house today, boys." said Anna when Lyude inquired about the bill.

"That really isn't necessary." said Lyude.

"I know that, I want to. Consider it a welcome."

"Man, I'm gonna have to hang around you more often kid." said Gibari. "Nothing like a free meal."

"I wouldn't really call it free on your part. You quite possibly saved mine and Matthias' lives today."

"Aw, that? Shucks kid, you had that striper half dead by the time I got there."

"Not enough to keep it from overpowering me." said Lyude remembering the creature's putrid breath on his neck. On second more and...he shuddered at the thought.

"Good morning miss Anna." said a young woman of about seventeen.

"Oh, good morning, Katrina, how's that grouse of a grandfather of yours?"

"I heard that." said an old man as he walked inside. Lyude looked up and suppressed a sigh. It was the old man he had met in Sheliak. The last thing he wanted was a scene. Sure enough the old man spotted him seated at the table and a look of pure disgust swept across his face.

Anna noticed this and quickly distracted the old man. "So, Rolf, still insisting on fishing?"

"A man's never to old to fish." said Rolf. "What's that imperial brat doing here?"

"Now, Rolf." said Anna, "Sir Lyude has been the picture of courtesy so far as I can tell, let him be."

"Let him be? How about he lets us be? The empire has no business even setting foot in our lands. They're all self important braggarts, every last one of them!"

"Grandpa!" said Katrina. "That's enough, let's go. I'm so sorry, sir." she said bowing slightly to Lyude. "Sorry Miss Anna."

"It's all right." said Lyude standing. "He is entitled to his opinion. I'm sorry you feel that way, sir."

Rolf grumbled under his breath and exited the tavern. Katrina paused and walked up to Lyude. "You really must forgive him." she said. "He's been this way since I can remember. I'm truly sorry."

"It's fine." said Lyude. "Really."

The girl nodded and followed her grandfather out.

"Old grump." said Gibari. "A lot of the older people around here don't care much for the empire, Lyude. Rolf's a pretty vocal old guy, but Katrina can usually shame him out of his outbursts. He'll get used to ya."

"It's no surprise to me that he would be distrustful. After all, the Empire has made no previous attempts of this sort." said Lyude. "I'm sure, in time, Diadem and the Empire can place aside their differences and work together in commerce." Lyude wasn't sure if he believed his own words, but it was his duty to try. He had already failed in his personal duty once, he did not plan to do so again. He knew that the Empire would have to play along with whatever he attempted to do here, they still thought the king ignorant, after all. If he was going to make things work, it was best that belief was entertained.


	9. How the Mighty Have Fallen

Chapter 9: How the mighty have fallen...

"So, Lyude," said Gibari, "what did you do before you came to Diadem?"

"I was a high ranking officer in a weapon specialist unit. Hand chosen by the emperor himself." said Lyude.

"Wow." said Matthias, "That's really impressive."

"I suppose." said Lyude, shaking his head sadly. "The fact doesn't hold as much of a source of pride now."

"I guess not." said Matthias. "Well, I've got to get to my own lessons back at the palace. King Ladekahn told me to inform you that you could spend the day to your liking. Feel free to stay here for a while."

"But the cloud passage..."

"Hey don't worry about it, I can fly away from any trouble."

"I haven't even thought of that."said Lyude. "By all means, then."

"See you back at the palace, then." said Matthias and he left with a wave.

"I hope he'll be all right." said Lyude.

"Don't worry, kid, the knights are there clearing it out by now. He'll be fine."

Lyude nodded and thanked Anna for the meal. He left Gibari to finish his breakfast. He strolled along the dock, casually watching the ships come and go. A little boy and girl were playing nearby. He stood silently a few moments, taking in the fresh morning air. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned at the waist as he felt something tap his boots, causing them to give off a metallic, ringing sound. While just as suddenly he felt something pulling on his coattails. He turned to find the two children that had been playing.

The boy was tapping Lyude's boat with a twig, while the little girl was tugging on his coattails and looking up under his coat.

"What are you two doing?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Are those boots made of real gold?" asked the little boy. "Wow, you must be really rich."

"Erm...they're part of a uniform."

"There's no holes in your coat." said the little girl. How do your wings come out?"

Lyude sighed, the big one had been asked. At least that explained why the little girl had been trying to see up his coat. She was looking for the light that wing slits would have shown. Lyude smiled in understanding and knelt in front of the small child. "I don't have any wings." he said, "There's no need for slits in my uniform."

"No wings? Doesn't everybody have them?" asked the small girl with wide eyes.

"Not where I come from." said Lyude. "As far as I know, we never have."

"Oh, and you're from the Empire, right?"

"That's right." said Lyude with a smile. "My name is Lyude, what's yours?"

"She's Chrissy and I'm Kyle." said the boy, "We heard some of the fishermen talking about you earlier, are you a spy, mister?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Lyude, taken aback by the question.

"A spy, you know, a snoop."

"Well, you certainly are direct." said Lyude with a laugh. "No, Kyle, I assure you that I am not a spy."

"Hmm..." said the boy circling Lyude pensively. "Well, you seem nice enough." he said. "Better be sure, though, C'mon!"

The boy and girl took Lyude by a hand each and tugged him forward. "Where are we going?" Lyude asked.

"To see the story lady." said Chrissy, "She can see things about people."

"I really shouldn't be barging into someone's home uninvited." said Lyude.

"It's okay, you're with us. The story lady likes company. She said we can bring whoever we want to visit."

Lyude sighed, looking down on the faces of the two children that held his hands tugging encouragingly. "All right, then." he said and followed the children hesitantly through the door of the fortune teller's house. The room was dim, the largest fish hook Lyude had ever seen was hung on a wall behind the poorly lit table where an elderly woman sat. "Take a seat, young man." said the woman in a grating, scratchy voice. Lyude stepped forward and sat on his knees across from her. "Your aura is familiar, young man, we have met before."

Lyude thought back and realized that the old woman's words were true. "I remember..." he said, closing his eyes briefly. "You're the one that comes to Alfard annually to read the children for placement."

"Yours was a promising one indeed, a great many talents...yet a great chance of sorrows. I see a terrible choice you must someday make."

"I really don't..." Lyude began uncomfortably, but was cut short by a silencing gesture from the old woman. "Heed my words and listen, young one." she said. "Leave us, Children, that I may speak with this man in private."

"You're not going to tell him a story, are you? We wanna hear your stories too!"

"This is not a tale meant for you. It is meant only for the right listener."

"Awwww!" the two children chorused as they were shooed outside. "Now then, listen well, young man, for the tale I have to tell you I feel will one day be very important for you."

When Lyude left the fortune teller, his hand was a jumble of confusion. A great burden? What did the old woman mean? Could she really know any of his future? He brushed the thoughts aside as he saw a fisherman with a large hat watching him. He smiled and nodded in greetings. The man turned with a wary glance and went into Anna's. The whispers continued wherever Lyude went, but the children were not afraid to approach him and he chatted with them amiably. "I don't know why my dad's so afraid of you." said a young boy named Mardian. "You're not scary at all."

"Thank you." said Lyude with a smile. "I'm sure your father will realize that eventually."

Over the next several weeks, Lyude worked very hard to earn the trust of the citizens of Diadem. As he opened himself up to questions and took the time to greet each citizen individually, many that had been suspicious began leaning more toward a cautious curiosity. He spent a lot of time in Nashira when he wasn't studying or training. Which, in some ways, didn't help his case.

Many citizens still thought that he was an imperial spy, and the unusually large amount of time he spent the simple fishing village raised many an eyebrow.

Six months after his arrival in Diadem, Lyude was, as usual, strolling around Nashira. Though there were still some skeptics, Lyude had managed to make a good many friends in the simple village. He had remained mostly at the palace the better part of the week fulfilling what few duties he had and studying for an aptitude test the Empire required. It felt good to stretch his legs again and be able to relax., but it was not to be. As he aided a young fisherman with a catch that was about to fall off his boat he noticed Katrina racing from her home in a frantic panic. Lyude and the fisherman righted the catch just as she spotted him.

"Sir Lyude!" She shouted and rushed over to him.

"What's the Matter, Katrina? Are you all right?"

"Not me." said Katrina sobbing frantically, "It's my grandfather, he just collapsed! He's so sick, Sir Lyude."

"Just try to calm down, Katrina."said Lyude soothingly, "Is your grandfather still on the floor?"

"Yes. There's no way I could lift him, he's far to heavy for me."

Lyude nodded. "Right then. Silas, would you run and fetch a doctor?"

The young fisherman nodded and raced off toward Sheliak.

"All right, Katrina, let's go. Your grandfather should be in a bed."

"We can't afford a doctor."

"Don't worry about that. The important thing now is to take care of your grandfather, I'll see to it the debt is paid."

"Sir Lyude, I couldn't impose..."

"Not at all. Let's go."

He and Katrina rushed into her home and Lyude knelt over the old man touching his brow which was much too warm to suit Lyude. Gently he checked the man to ensure that he had not injured himself when he fell and slowly lifted him. He carried the old man to his bed and dampened his handkerchief with some cool water, placing it on the old man's brow. Katrina stood and watched him in surprise. She had not expected such genuine concern from the ambassador after the way her grandfather had been treating him. Yet there he was, so gentle with her grandfather even after he had caused him so much grief.

They sat quietly for the few minutes it required for Silas to return with the doctor. The doctor checked the old man and sighed sadly. This is a very serious and rare illness. I don't have the medicine required to cure him. I don't see any way to get what he needs either. The cure for his illness can only be found in Anuenue. From the leaves of the Celestial tree.

"Anuenue?" said Lyude, "Is there enough time?"

"I suppose, but what means would we have to get it?"

"Me." said Lyude standing. "Tell me the name of the medicine and I'll have it imported here immediately. I'm sure I can get it here within four days. Less if I can manage."

"Are you serious? That's a rather large effort on your part." said the doctor.

"It's not a problem. Just tell me what he needs."

Lyude took down the order and checked on the old man once more. He gazed sadly down on the old man. "Just hang in there, sir." he murmured, in his mind one phrase repeated itself, "How the mighty have fallen."


	10. Heart of Gold

Chapter 10: Heart of Gold

Lyude returned to the palace immediately and began punching in the order for the medicine on a hand held system he had been issued to continue swift communications with the empire. He was dismayed when the order was denied at the central communications and insisted that the order reach Anuenue. That it was a matter of great importance for relations between their two countries. The reply was grudging but the order was sent.

Lyude sighed. He would be hearing about that one from his superiors. He received the order confirmation about an hour later. One thing he could say for his country, they were an organized sort. It was an estimated two days for delivery thanks to the Empire's good relations with Anuenue. Lyude decided to return to Nashira and inform Katrina of the situation, perhaps it would dissipate her worries a little. When he arrived back in Nashira it was beginning to rain. By the time he had reached the path to the fish storage, it was pouring, and his clothes were swiftly becoming drenched. Katrina noticed him heading for shelter at Anna's and ushered him inside the house.

Lyude was dripping as he entered the home. The old lady that lived adjacent to Katrina and her grandfather looked up as Katrina ushered Lyude through the door. "Good day, Sir Lyude." she said.

"Yeah, hi Lyude." said Shorty. "Ha ha, you're a mess."

" I suppose I am, aren't I?" said Lyude with a smile. "Greetings to you both. How is your grandfather, Katrina? Has he regained consciousness yet?"

"He did for a few moments. I'm so worried, Sir Lyude."

"Try not to worry, I'm working on getting the medicine here. I've already received confirmation of the order. It will be here soon, you have my word.

"I hope so...Sir Lyude, I really can't thank you enough for this."

Lyude smoothed a few drenched locks of hair back from his face and smiled. "There's no need to thank me. I'm glad that I'm able to do more than just stroll around the country. It makes my position seem a bit worth while."

"You must be cold. Here, have a seat in my home." said Katrina.

Lyude followed Katrina to her half of the home and seated himself at the table. Katrina handed him a towel to dry himself as best he could and placed a blanket over his shoulders. Thank you." he said accepting some hot tea Katrina had just taken off the fire.

"It's the least I can do. After the way my grandfather has treated you..."

"Don't worry about it. You don't owe me anything. I'm glad to do it. Really."

"What's he doing here?"came a growl from behind him. "Get out of my house, Imperial!"

Lyude whirled around to see Katrina's grandfather trying to stand up. He rose from his chair as the old man got himself upright and stumbled. Lyude lunged forward and caught him before he hit the floor. "GET YOUR FILTHY IMPERIAL HANDS OFF ME!"

"Please calm yourself, sir. You're in no condition to be chasing anyone out. I'll leave, but please, for your granddaughter's sake, don't strain yourself."

"You have no right..."

"Grandfather! Sir Lyude is just trying to help. He carried you to your bed after you collapsed and sent for the doctor."

Rolf swore. "We can't afford a doctor!"

Lyude took advantage of the old man's distraction to lift him back onto the bed. The old man slumped back, his fever burning in his brow. Too exhausted to argue as Lyude straightened him on the bed.

"Who do you think you are, anyway?" the old man wheezed weakly.

Lyude paused and closed his eyes a moment. A good question. He didn't know the answer himself. What was his true purpose here? The king had asked him to stay through kindness, not faith that he could make a difference. Lyude realized that no matter what the king may have said to the contrary.

Lyude turned to Katrina. "I should go." he said. "Your grandfather needs rest, and my presence upsets him. I'll check in with you tomorrow and update you on the progress of the medicine he

needs."

"I don't need or want any help from you." spat the old man weakly.

Lyude glanced at the old man with sadness in his eyes. Rolf sounded very weak, though he was just as sharp tongued as ever.

"Really, grandfather, must you be so cold?" scolded Katrina.

"Imperials don't deserve respect." seethed Rolf.

"I'll keep you updated." said Lyude. "Good evening to you."

"Good evening, Sir Lyude." said Katrina quietly as Lyude stepped back out into the rain. Lyude walked his way slowly down the cloud passage through the driving rain. The old man's question buzzing in his head. The past several months had been difficult, but he had made progress with the people. He sighed, there was still a long way to go, and he despaired at ever earning Rolf's trust. Nonetheless, he would not allow that to stop him from helping the old man.

This is what he had become. An outcast with privilege. No matter how long he remained, no matter what he did, he would always be met with mistrust and malice. It was the burden of his stature. He adjusted his collar and felt the military pips under his fingertips. Far fewer than what had once adorned it. A constant reminder of his disgrace to his people. Of the shame he had brought his family.

"Why Alfard... why can I not belong to you? What have I done so wrong?" His tears mingled with the rain, he missed Almarde as if he were missing a part of his own heart. He had received a few letters, but in them, he could feel Almarde's own sorrows. Six months. It had been the longest they had ever been separated, and he felt the emptiness of her absence.

He forced his tears back. Seeing Katrina, so worried and caring for her grandfather made him think of Almarde all the more. He couldn't bear the thought of the girl suffering that permanent separation if he could help it. He may never see Almarde again, but that did not have to be Katrina's fate with her grandfather. At least Lyude knew that Almarde was well and safe in Mintaka. Katrina was being forced to watch her grandfather wither and fade. Lyude could think of no greater agony and his heart went out to her.

When he reached the palace it was growing naturally dark and he was chilled to the bone. "What are you doing, Lyude? Trying to catch your death of cold?" asked Matthias as he met him at the door.

"No, no. I just found myself caught in the middle of the storm. It was clear and warm when I set out." said Lyude with a sigh.

"Is something bothering you, Lyude? You've got that same distant look in your eye you did when you first came here. I haven't seen that in a while."

Lyude smiled sadly. "I'm fine. Just a little distracted, I suppose."

"Well, if you want to talk, you know where to find me." said Matthias.

"I do." said Lyude. "Thank you, Matthias. You're a good friend."

"Well, so are you, as it happens. I mean it, if you want to talk..."

"I'm fine. Good night, Matthias."

Matthias sighed, "Good night."

Lyude went to his room and changed out of his wet clothes and dried them with a select magnus in his deck.. He felt chilled and exhausted. It had been a long day, and his mood was poor. He lay down and drifted into a disturbed, dream filled sleep.

The following day was much the same as the first he checked in with Katrina and helped her in a few tasks, but Rolf never woke. He was getting worse. The old man's skin was pale and translucent, and he was drenched in cold sweat. It was all Katrina could do to keep up with his needs and Lyude spent a lot of his time aiding her.

Lyude paid the doctor and filled out some paperwork sent via his hand held system. It was the busiest he'd been in quite a while. But it was invigorating. He forgot for a while his own problems and felt as if he were truly, in some small way, finally making a difference. At the same time, however, he knew that in the end, he was still an outsider.

He went to sleep that night with mixed feelings. And once again with troubled dreams.

When he woke the following morning he could remember little of what he had dreamt, something about a dark room and his brother and sister. Something that he felt was familiar, but couldn't place. His head ached and his eyes drooped, but he knew he needed to rise. Vaguely he heard a knock on his door, and opened his eyes. He sat up and heard the knock again. "Yes?" he said wearily.

"You okay in there? You sound awful." came Matthias' voice. "Did you get yourself sick?"

"I'm fine." said Lyude. Then his mind snapped from it's stupor as he remembered Rolf and the medicine. He quickly straightened himself up and dressed and met Matthias outside his door. "Have there been any messages for me, Matthias?" Lyude asked.

"Yes, something from Anuenue. Why are you getting communications from Anuenue?"

"I sent an order for some medicine to be imported here for one of the villagers who is very ill. Anuenue is the only place where one can acquire the medicine it requires to cure him."

"You really are getting involved with the villagers, aren't you?" said Matthias. "Wasn't that quite a bit of trouble?"

"He'll die without that medication." said Lyude. "I have to do what I can."

Matthias handed him the handheld system that was kept separate from his other belongings so that it could be monitored. Even as much as King Ladekahn liked him, he could not give Lyude his full trust. It was something that Lyude understood and respected. "Arrival by noon." said Lyude, reading the message. "Very good, I just hope it's not too late."

"That was certainly fast." said Matthias.

"Something the Empire prides itself on." said Lyude. "Efficiency. The medication is to arrive in Nashira. I must be there to receive it."

"I'll let the king know you'll be out." said Matthias.

"Thank you." said Lyude. "Matthias...?"

"Yes?"

Lyude sighed. "Never mind, it's nothing...nothing important."

"It doesn't have to be a matter of national security for you to talk to me, you know." said Matthias.

"I know." said Lyude sighing wearily. "I'm just a bit tired, I think...It's been a trying week."

"Rolf hasn't been giving you grief again, has he?" asked Matthias.

"Rolf is who I am importing the medicine for."said Lyude wearily. "He's very ill, even dying. I suppose I'm just worried what I've done won't be enough."

"Why are you so determined to help that grumpy old fossil? He hates you."

"Does that make a difference?"

"When you put it that way, I guess not." said Matthias smiling slightly. "Go on. Get out of here."

Lyude nodded with a small smile. "Thank you." he said.

On his stroll to Nashira he reflected on Rolf's condition sadly. He had not been lying to Matthias, he was concerned that his efforts would not be enough to save him...just as his efforts in Alfard had not saved the Azhans from operation sweep. He had failed his own countrymen, he couldn't bear to think that he would fail again. Not when it was truly in his power to do something about it.

He met Katrina once in Nashira and explained what was going on. It was still two hours before noon, a long wait for Katrina. Every minute was torture as she bathed her grandfather's brow and watched him slowly fading away.

The doctor had returned to check on the old man and his expression was grim. It didn't take a physician to see that the old man would not be able to hold on much longer. Lyude waited outside. There was little danger of Rolf waking and discovering his presence, but the old man was far too fragile to tolerate his presence, given the reaction that it always brought.

Lyude looked just as tired as Katrina. He was concerned about the old man, and painfully aware of the uncertainties of his own existence. The fact that though he was gaining acceptance, he would never belong. Everything was a reminder in some form or another. He had begun to adjust and accept the position offered him, but now and again, his perspective would darken and he'd be forced into the reality of things. Even with Matthias, who had become a great friend, he could not bring himself to be open. His thoughts were often too depressing, and he didn't want anyone to realize his doubts.

At noon sharp, a small, colorful ship put into dock. Lyude walked up to meet it.

"Ambassador Lyude Lyricello?" said two merchant ladies as one, their hands together in an odd sort of prayer gesture.

"Indeed, ladies. I am he."

"Very good then, the medicine you ordered. Please pay now. Lyude looked at the price and tried not to wince. He handed the women the allotted amount of gold and signed that he had received his purchase. The merchant women handed him the small package and took their leave.

Lyude hurried to Katrina's house, passing Shorty and his grandmother with a kind smile. Katrina stood anxiously when she saw him enter. "Is it here? Do you have it?"

Lyude handed the doctor the medicine and nodded. "I hope we're in time." he said.

The doctor opened the package and poured a small amount of the fine powder into a cup of green tea, which he carefully poured down the old man's throat. "He'll need this once every four hours until it's gone." said the doctor. Just make sure he rests and stays in that bed."

"Thank you, doctor." said Katrina. "Do you think it will work?"

"Your grandfather is the stubbornest person I've ever known, Katrina. I don't think he's ready to go yet, but it's all up to him now."

"I understand." she said, "Thank you."


	11. Foolish Pride

Chapter 11 Foolish Pride

Though the medicine had arrived, the doctor cautioned that it would still be a day or two yet before he would show any signs of improvement. This was, to say the least, disheartening to Katrina. She was exhausted from the past several days and felt unable to rest lest her grandfather need her. So it was that Lyude arranged to stay at the Magnus shop for the next few nights or so, should he be needed.

There were villagers that were willing to help, of course, and the old woman next door helped Katrina as much as she could. Lyude, however seemed to be the only able-bodied man with the time to spare. The fishermen still had to earn a living and care for their families.

It was far too difficult for Katrina to move the old man alone and he needed to be adjusted periodically to prevent bedsores. Aside of that, Katrina was at her wit's end from lack of sleep. So Lyude remained. When he checked into the Magnus shop on the second night he was exhausted from the day's events and quite ready for a good night's sleep. However, he was woken only a few short hours later with a rather jarring knock. Lyude sat bolt upright, stood, and opened the door to find Shorty standing there. Before he could ask the trouble, Short had him by the hand and was leading him toward the house.

"Shorty!" said Katrina wearily when they arrived. "I told you NOT to disturb Sir Lyude! I'm sorry that he woke you.

"It's fine." Said Lyude with a reassuring smile and forcing himself not to yawn. "Is something wrong?"

"Katrina refuses to sleep." said Shorty's grandmother. before Katrina could reply. "And Shorty is insisting he won't go to bed until she does. I never thought he'd run out on us and go get you like this. I'm sorry he woke you."

Lyude looked at Katrina's weary expression. "You should get some rest. You're no good to your grandfather in this condition."

"But he..."

"I'll see to him."

"No, really. I couldn't ask..."

"You don't need to ask. Just get some rest. I'll watch over him tonight."

Shorty's grandmother took Katrina by the hand. "He's right, dear, you've hardly slept in days. Katrina nodded reluctantly and allowed herself to be ushered to her room. Lyude took a seat beside Rolf's bed and summoned a textbook. He may as well get some studying in. He settled into his book forcing his eyes to focus on the page. It was a summary of Anuenue and it's history. Being a peaceful land, many would have found it's history boring. Lyude, however, found it fascinating. Unfortunately the lack of sleep he had been experiencing for the past several days was taking it's toll and his mind refused to focus. Annoyed, Lyude closed the book and rubbed his shadowed eyes wearily.

He looked over at Rolf, pale and unresponsive. It was time again for his medicine, one of the setbacks of the treatment. It required almost obsessive attention. He poured the powder into some green tea and gently cradled Rolf in one arm as he began to allow the sweet drink to trickle down the old man's throat. The old man stirred a little in his arms, drinking of the cup that was offered gratefully. Yet unaware of who it was that held him. Lyude slid his arm out from under the old man laying him gently back as he groggily opened his eyes.

Lyude began to back away as he saw this, hoping to avoid the old man's gaze. But he had spotted him. His vision was fuzzy, but there was no mistaking Lyude's outline. He was a young man that stuck out quite a bit with that flaming red hair and distinctive uniform. He was yet weak, but that did not stop him from giving the young soldier an angry glare. "What are you doing in my house, Imperial?" he growled.

"You have been very ill.."said Lyude levelly. "Asleep for almost five days. I have been aiding Katrina in caring for you."

"I don't need or want your help."

"You would have died, sir." said Lyude softly and uneasily.

The old man weakly propped himself up on his elbows, noting the cup still grasped in Lyude's hand. "What is that?"

"Your medicine. We've been giving it to you every four hours for the last two days."

"We can't afford medicine, and you have a lot of nerve behaving this way." said Rolf.

"I only wish to help. You would have died without the medicine from Anuenue, I was the only one that was able to have it imported."

"You arrogant little whelp...I would rather die than be treated by the likes of you!" Rolf said harshly.

Lyude closed his eyes a moment. His patience was slipping. "How perfectly selfish." he said.

"What was that?" said Rolf.

"You heard me. That has to be one of the most selfish things I've ever heard. Do you even realize what Katrina has been going through these past several days? I'm here tonight so that she'll actually sleep. She's exhausted both physically and mentally. In a state of almost complete nervous collapse. And you have the audacity to profess that your death would be better than being aided by an Imperial soldier?

Your pride carries you too far. Why don't you try thinking about your granddaughter and the sorrow it would cause her? For her sake, sir, hold your peace. You owe me nothing but allowing yourself to get well."

Rolf was taken aback at how calmly and levelly these words were spoken. A hint of shame filled him as the words bit into his mind. It was a harsh rebuke and perhaps not completely ungrounded. Rolf grumbled unintelligibly and allowed himself to slip back into the pillows, slipping back into unconsciousness as he did so.

Lyude sighed and seated himself back at the table. He laid his face in his hands collecting himself. Had he spoken too harshly? He had not wanted to offend, but enough had been enough. Rolf needed to realize that foolish pride was not as important as his life. That there was someone that yet needed him and that for her sake, he must make sacrifice. Lyude felt that a small blow to his pride was a small price to pay. Lyude had paid far worse a price for less.

Early that morning, Shorty's grandmother came in to see how Lyude was holding up. He was standing next to Rolf's bed, obviously fearing to seat himself lest he fall asleep. He seemed almost ready to do so anyway, seated or not. It had been a long vigil, Lyude was beginning to show signs of needing a shave. Though it was barely noticeable. "Sir Lyude?" said Shorty's grandmother.

"Yes?" asked Lyude turning to her wearily.

"Why don't you go on back to the magnus shop and get some rest? I will keep an eye on Rolf." Lyude glanced at her gratefully. "Are you sure? I can stay..."

Shorty's grandmother smiled warmly. She had grown quite fond of the young ambassador, always so polite and kind. "I'm sure. Get some sleep, you look ready to fall over."

Lyude nodded. "Let Katrina know that her grandfather woke for a brief period last night. He will probably wake again sometime today."

"Oh he did, did he? Wonderful! It will be such a relief when he is well enough for Katrina to stop her fretting."

"She's only worried. It's understandable." said Lyude. "I will return later today to check up on Rolf's progress."

Shorty's grandmother nodded and Lyude walked slowly to the magnus shop. He checked back in an collapsed on the bed. Since this whole thing had started with Rolf , he could barely remember the last time he removed his boots unless he was bathing. He made no exceptions now, but had the presence of mind to allow his feet to dangle over the bed so as not to cause any damage to the sheets.

Lyude had about six hours of undisturbed sleep at the magnus shop, waking at about noon with a stretch and feeling much refreshed. At least he no longer had that floating sensation one acquires after so long from lack of sleep. He shaved and cleaned himself up, washing his face and letting the cold water wake him up.

He exited the magnus shop and knocked on the door to the home. Katrina answered and greeted him with a smile. "Grandpa is awake. He seems to be starting to get some of his strength back." Her face became puzzled a moment. "Did he seem a little strange to you when he woke? He's acting a little oddly, being very reassuring. Usually Grandfather is a lot more stubborn, but he's taking his medicine without complaint."

"Perhaps he just realizes how worried you must have been." said Lyude. "Even the most stubborn of people can adjust their attitudes for the sake of one they care for."

"You're probably right. Thank you for all of your help, Sir Lyude. I think Grandpa will be just fine now."

Lyude smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I should return to the palace, there may be some duties awaiting me there. I just didn't wish to leave without ensuring things were going well here."

"Oh they are! Grandpa will be his old self in no time, I'm sure of it! Thank you so much. For everything!" she gave Lyude a quick hug and was immediately embarrassed afterwards at Lyude's shocked expression.

"Erm...you're very welcome." he said and smiled again in a reassuring sort of way. "Good day to you."

"Good day." said Katrina blushing furiously. Lyude then turned and began his trek back to Nashira.


	12. Defenseless

Chapter 12: Defenseless

Rolf was indeed his old self by the end of that week, and just as disdainful of the young ambassador as ever. Though he did profess to hold his tongue the first day or so. Lyude was once again left with little more to do than stroll along Nashira and the cloud passage.

Slowly more and more villagers were coming around to him and he found many regarded him with high respect. His efforts with Rolf had not gone unnoticed.

A few more months passed with barely any event. Lyude had now been in Diadem for ten months. On a quiet summer morning he entered Anna's with Matthias and ate breakfast quietly. Matthias was squirming in his chair and looked very uncomfortable. Lyude looked up questioningly, but Matthias simply forced himself still and pretended not to notice.

Lyude returned to his breakfast. Considering his own reluctance to be completely open with his friend, he felt that he had little place to question Matthias. Though it seemed that it must be something of great weight. He had been unusually quiet lately. "I'm going to go." said Matthias, I should be getting back to my duties."

"Matthias?" ventured Lyude.

"Yes?"

"I'll come too, I'd like to have a word with you."

Matthias looked at him a long moment, then nodded. The two boys rose together and left the tavern.

They were on the cloud passage when Lyude spoke again. "Is something bothering you, Matthias?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why do you say that?" asked Matthias bitterly.

"Well, that for example." said Lyude. "Have I offended you in some way?"

"Oh, no, _Ambassador_, you could never be offensive."

Lyude stopped walking. Matthias turned when he noticed that Lyude had disappeared from his side.

He found that Lyude had seated himself at the edge of the cloud passage looking over the Lesser Celestial river pensively.

"It's strange...the more I do here..."

"What?"asked Matthias.

Lyude looked up at Matthias sadly. "It's complicated..."

"Too complicated for a simpleton from Diadem to comprehend, huh?"

"Matthias!" said Lyude taken aback.

"You always clam up like this! Every time I think that I've got you figured out you get all withdrawn and depressed and you won't even talk to me! You know what? I don't even want to know, I'm outta here. See you at the palace."

Lyude could only sit there in a state of shock at Matthias' sudden and misplaced anger. He decided it was best to let him be and let him sort whatever was really bothering him out. He walked sadly along the cloud passage feeling alone as ever and thinking wistfully of Almarde. He stopped suddenly as he heard a low pitched growl behind him. He turned slowly to look behind him and discovered three stripers crouching as if to pounce.

"Oh lord." he breathed, "There's no way..." His eyes swept his surrounding area for signs of help and found none. He was alone and at the present time, unarmed. His sonic rifle was at the palace pending repair. He looked around in alarm looking for means of escape. There was none. Just the river and that was a shot in ten he would survive the fall. Oh what he wouldn't give for wings!

The stripers approached him hungrily, their jaws dripping with anticipation. They were surrounding him, attempting to cut off his means of escape. There was no longer any time for hesitation. Quickly he turned and dove from the cloud passage, praying that the water was not too shallow, and that he would not strike the rocks.

He hit the water with a splash, pain exploded through his leg as it struck a jagged outcropping of rock that dented his boot and ripped the kneepad from his knee. The water tossed him into the rocks, buffeting him about and allowing no opportunity to gain a handhold. His head collided with a jagged piece of rock and he instantly blacked out. The water pressure held him fast to the outcropping of rock that he had struck. Slowly he began to sink below the water, when two pairs of fish like hands grasped him and pulled his unconscious body out of the water.

Reblys was walking along the lesser Celestial river that morning with another fisherman looking for an ideal fishing spot. Gibari had brought in five hundred more pounds of sea bream than him in their last catch and the shame was unbearable.

It was then that he discovered a pair of cancerites crouched over a strange splash of color on the opposite bank. "What the...what is that?" They cautiously approached and to their great shock saw the two creatures were bent over the imperial ambassador pouring their ice cold liquor down his throat and licking their fishy lips with anticipation. The ambassador lay limply, pale and unresponsive on the stony shelf. "What do we do?" asked the fisherman beside Reblys.

"What do you think? We should watch them marinade him and eat him? Attack you fool!"

"I fish, not fight!"

"Grrr...fine, just stay out of the way then, Justin." Reblys rushed the two cancerites and bowled them over. He had a few bruises by the time he had finished them, but it didn't take long to eliminate the carnivorous creatures. Justin approached the still form of the ambassador cautiously.

Lyude's drenched crimson hair was layered in frost and his lips were turning blue. The liquor was serving it's purpose. He lay flat on his back, his left leg bent at a very uncomfortable angle, and his head tilted back, mouth still slightly open. His shoulders were propped up on a stone. Who knew how much of the ice cold liquor the cancerites had forced the unconscious young man to consume.

"Well?" said Reblys. "Is he alive?"

"Yes. Looks like he must have fallen from the passage above."said Justin viewing the half frozen and bleeding young man in front of him.

"Wonder why he doesn't have those winglet things like the other imperials. Looks like they'd save him a great deal of trouble." said Reblys.

"In any case we'd better get him out of here. Geez, look at his left boot there, It's so bent out of shape we'll have to cut it off of him. The two men checked over the boy to ensure that they would not harm him while attempting to move him. He was badly battered and bruised and seemed to have quite a nasty head injury, but it was safe to carry him. Reblys gathered Lyude up in his arms and he and Justin hurried back to Rebly's boat.

"Oh no." he said looking hesitantly at the boy in his arms and his boat.

"The ambassador is no stranger, Reblys. He's been here for months."

"He owes me big if he brings me bad luck."said Reblys darkly, gently setting the boy down in the floor of the boat and casting off.

Lyude uttered a soft groan, his head rolled to one side and he muttered incoherently, his speech slurred.

"Hmmm...he's going to have a headache. They've got him drunk." said Reblys.

"Hopefully, that'll pass before he wakes up. Dratted cancerites. Why do they do that?"

"Don't be stupid Justin, you know that they prefer their prey to have a large amount of alcohol in their blood stream. Makes them tastier, I suppose."

Justin glared at Reblys. His attitude bothered him sometimes. He busied himself with bandaging Lyude's wounds and warming him up. He managed to thaw Lyude's hair by the time they made it back to Nashira. A woman was speaking to one of the small children as the boat arrived and Reblys lifted the limp ambassador dismounting the boat.

She turned as many villagers let out a gasp at the sight and the woman gasped also, rushing forward and demanding to know what had happened.

Katrina saw what was going on and rushed out as well. "What happened!"

"Back up! Give the kid some room to breathe already!"

"Of course."said Katrina. "Please, bring him inside." Reblys followed Katrina into the house and laid Lyude gently on one of the beds. "What happened?" asked the woman that had been talking to the child.

"Who invited her?"asked Reblys.

"When it comes to this child I need no invitation!"said the woman.

Katrina stepped forward. "It's all right, Reblys, let's just concern ourselves with taking care of Sir Lyude."

It took quite some time to remove Lyude's demolished boot. As Justin had said, it was impossible to remove it without cutting it off, and it was a hard and delicate process. The woman that had come forward had taken charge of caring for his other wounds. Lyude lay still and sleeping, his face pale and drawn.

The doctor arrived shortly, Matthias in tow looking pale and shamefaced. "Looks like he was fortunate." said the doctor after examining Lyude. "He has a rather nasty knock to the head but no broken bones. The effects of the liquor will wear off with rest. The rest of the injuries can be well taken care of with the proper magnus. It's a good thing you found him when you did, Reblys."

"This is all my fault." said Matthias, his face tear streaked. "I shouldn't have left him alone like that. How did he just fall though?"

"We'll find out when he wakes, I suppose." said Katrina.

Lyude stirred slightly where he lay. He heard a soft hum in a very familiar tune, and felt as someone bathed his brow with a cool, damp cloth. His head was swimming, and it ached painfully where he had been struck. He lay still trying to gather his thoughts, not yet ready to open his eyes.

Slowly, as he began to feel a little more grounded, he allowed his eyes to open. His crimson eyes adjusted slowly to the dim light as he began to see the outline of the one who was tending to him. The figure paused as he opened his eyes and stroked his hair fondly. He turned his head slightly to face the figure a little better and his eyes widened in shock as the features sharpened before him. Springing to his elbows he exclaimed one word. "Almarde!"

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has been following the story so far, As this is the first time I've responded to reviews in these, I'll try to catch up with any questions in reviews.

**Wingsofheart:** Glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for all your reviews in Flames of the Heart. To answer your question, yes, the story will follow through on a few events in the game. I can also take a hint, I'll be sure to check out your fanfics!

**Crazygirl:** Glad that you're enjoying it!

**TFRiD Queen:** Thanks for all your input. I'm glad you're enjoying Matthias, though he's a bit of a pain in this chapter. :) Vallye's a viper. The reason I'm able to update so fast is that I've already submitted the Flames of the Heart fic and a great deal of the Diadem fic on the BK forums. I'm about six chapters behind here.

FYI: After this fanfiction is concluded I have a follow up planned for Flames of the Heart.


	13. Whenever You Need Me

Chapter 13:Whenever You Need Me...

Instantly, Lyude fell back to the pillows, his head protesting severely to his sudden motion. Almarde placed her hand on his shoulder and shushed him. "It's all right, Lyude, just lie still." said Almarde soothingly, "You're safe now."

"What is that imperial brat doing here!" shouted Rolf, causing Lyude to wince as the words echoed in his less than sturdy mind.

"Clam it up, Rolf! That boy saved your life, show a little respect." said Reblys.

Lyude closed his eyes willing his head to steady. Wondering if his head injury was causing him to see things. Would Almarde still be there when he opened his eyes? Or had it truly been someone else, and his befuddled mind had caused him to imagine her. He was almost afraid to reopen his eyes for fear that this would indeed be the case.

"Did he faint or something?" came another familiar voice.

"Matthias?" said Lyude daring finally to reopen his eyes. Almarde was indeed still standing there, as was Matthias, looking concerned and ashamed.

He tried to sit up again, but Almarde held him fast by the shoulder. "Be still, my dear one. You've had quite a rough time of it."

"Almarde..."

"Shhhh..."

Almarde stroked Lyude's hair back smoothing it behind his ear. Lyude sighed, enjoying the familiar contact, even if he wasn't quite himself. "What happened Lyude?" said Matthias unable to contain himself.

"The cloud passage...Stripers...three of them." he said attempting to explain, but found himself unable to respond with more than a few words at a time and for some reason his speech was slurred and he couldn't stay focused. What was wrong with him?" He groaned and raised a hand to his brow.

"Where?" he managed.

"You're in Katrina's house." said Matthias, Reblys and Justin found you about two hours ago. You should rest, I'm afraid you were found by a pair of cancerites first and they erm...gave you a bit too much to drink."

"Ugh..."was the only response.

"Rest now, Lyude. We can talk in the morning when you've had time to collect yourself." said Almarde. She began to draw away, but Lyude took hold of her hand. Gripping it tightly in his own. Almarde smiled in understanding and squeezed his hand bending down and kissing him gently on the forehead. "I'll stay with you dear." she said. "Just rest."

Lyude managed a small smile, satisfied that Almarde was indeed there, for whatever reason. There was deep concern in her eyes and he inclined his head slightly in a reassuring fashion. "I'll be all right." he said softly. Almarde smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Lyude woke that morning to find Almarde seated beside him sleeping, her hand still entwined with his. His head had cleared and he was in very little pain. He saw two mugs of empty tea and surmised that Almarde had been having him drink a little to help him regain his strength. The other was obviously for her. He stretched his back muscles from where he lay with a sigh. Almarde opened her eyes. "Good morning, Lyude, how do you feel?"

Lyude sat up slowly, testing out his other movements. "I'm all right, Almarde, but...what are you doing here?" he asked puzzled.

"Do I really need a reason to come and see the child I raised turn seventeen?"she asked with a smile.

Lyude's eyes widened. "Is it really...I totally forgot!"

Almarde shook her head knowingly. "Lyude, you always _try_ to forget." said Almarde with sympathy in her eyes. "Dear child, you know it wasn't your fault."

Lyude sighed deeply. "I wish I had gotten to know her..."

"Your mother was a wonderful woman." said Almarde, inwardly screaming to tell him the truth. Year after year it had been the same. Lyude would be another year older and never the wiser to the truth. Vallye and Skeed had always been ordered by their father to entertain the idea that Lyude was their full blood brother, but that only seemed to give them licence to make the mark of his birth as the mark of their mother's death. Hence, even what should have been the most happy of occasions was darkened by a shadow of guilt. Unnecessary guilt.

"How are Vallye and Skeed?"asked Lyude as Matthias entered the room.

"The same as always." said Almarde frowning disapprovingly.

"Lyude?" said Matthias falteringly.

Lyude looked up and smiled kindly. "Hello, Matthias." he said.

"I'm so sorry!" said Matthias with tears in his eyes, "You almost got killed yesterday and it's all my fault!"

"Matthias!" said Lyude in surprise.

"I should never have left you like that! You didn't deserve it, I wasn't even really mad at you. I..."

Lyude sat up on the bed and placed a hand on Matthias' shoulder. "Matthias, it's all right. You could never have known I'd get hurt. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"What happened anyway, Lyude?"

Lyude explained about the stripers and the course he had been forced to take to survive the encounter. "If I hadn't jumped...I wouldn't have even stood a chance." he said.

"Why don't you have winglets?" asked Matthias.

"For and Ambassador, they are considered unnecessary equipment. I never had much need of them in Alfard."

"Looks like they'd save you a lot of trouble here." said Matthias.

Lyude looked down at himself and noticed what remained of his left boot, torn every which way on the floor a few feet away. He shook his head with a sigh. Those had been his only pair. He was in a fresh white shirt that obviously belonged to him and some clean red pants that fit him perfectly. He paused. He'd had a growth spurt that summer and his boots had been the only thing concealing that his pants had become a tad too short for him.

"I brought you some new uniforms."said Almarde noting his slight confusion. "When Vallye and Skeed learned my intentions to come here they gave them to me rather than having an imperial supply ship bring you what you needed. Don't worry, you have a few new pairs of boots too."said Almarde.

"Thanks Almarde..."said Lyude smiling slightly. "I can't believe you're actually here. I thought I had been hallucinating...I've missed you so, Almarde..." she hugged him tightly.

"How are you feeling?"asked Matthias.

"I'm all right. I suppose I should find Reblys and Justin and thank them for saving me. You say it was cancerites that found me?"

"Yeah."said Matthias.

"I see. That's why I couldn't string more than three words together yesterday...I was drunk?"

"Very."said Reblys walking in. "The quietest drunk I've ever seen. Of course, that's probably because you were only half awake."

"Reblys...I want to thank you for helping me..."

"Forget it. It's my job to look after the residents and guests of this village."

"All the same. My deepest gratitude to you and Justin."

"Yeah, whatever. You've got one stubborn nurse maid there. She wouldn't leave your side for a second."

Lyude chuckled. "Indeed, but a more kind woman you could never find." he said.

"Oh, you!" said Almarde smiling. You should get yourself freshened up, Lyude, I'm sure you will need to go and see the king."

"That's all right." said Matthias. "I'll let his majesty know that you're all right. I can see that you would like to have some time with your...who is she?"

"The foster nurse who raised me." said Lyude. "Thank you, Matthias."

"It's the least I can do. I'll go right away, after I see how you're moving about."

"I'm not really in too much pain, there's no need for concern." said Lyude smiling.

"All the same, I'll wait outside until you've had a chance to change."

After Lyude dressed and straightened himself up he walked out to meet Almarde and Matthias.

"Sir Lyude!" said Katrina. "It's so good to see you up and about!"

"Thank you." said Lyude. "I apologize for any inconvenience I may have brought you."

"Oh no! It's no trouble at all! I'm glad that I could do something to help you after all you did for my grandfather."

Lyude nodded with a smile and he and Almarde walked together from the house. Given the current dangers of the cloud passage, Lyude and Almarde walked on toward another place that Lyude knew of. It was a sweeping meadow where the wind blew across the land, rustling through the grass. It was quite a peaceful spot. He stretched out on the cool grass as Almarde remained standing.

"Almarde...I know you couldn't really afford to come here. I'll be happy to reimburse any expenses you met on your way here."

"Oh shush. Don't you worry about it." said Almarde.

"I still don't understand it, Almarde. How could the emperor...what kind of man can think so little of his subjects? I disobeyed my orders...but I can't imagine that I could have lived with myself if I had obeyed."

"Answers are not to be given, Lyude. Wisdom comes from having an answer ready. One has only to find the right question."

Lyude pondered Almarde's words. "Answers are not to be given...I understand. Almarde? How long can you stay?"

"I will be leaving on the liner tomorrow morning. I can't stay long."

"I see...it's good to see you Almarde."

"Whenever you need me, my dear one. I am always with you. You and I can never be separated though we may be miles apart. What we share is a bond that can never be broken. I love you as my own."

"Almarde...thank you. Thank you for everything. I know it's been hard for you."

Almarde laughed lightly. "Lyude dear, you are the least troublesome child I have ever known. As far as I'm concerned, you have done no wrong. I have something for you. I was going to wait until your eighteenth birthday to give this to you, but I will not be able to travel here next year. She handed him a small box and he thanked her and opened it. "My father's medal of honor! Shouldn't this go to Skeed? He's the eldest male."

"No, Lyude, Jareth wanted you to have this. There are other things that go to Skeed."

"Thank you." said Lyude. "This is...I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is enough." said Almarde smiling.

They spent that entire day talking about his life in Diadem and at Lyude's request, about Vallye and Skeed's progress in their training. Truly, Almarde couldn't see why Lyude was still so interested in his siblings' lives. But it was just Lyude's way. She couldn't help but admire Lyude's forgiving nature.

The time flew all too swiftly by for Lyude's wishes. His heart sagged as he walked Almarde to the liner that following morning. He escorted her arm in arm her other hand resting on his forearm. As they said goodbye Lyude felt his composure slipping. There were three other people on the dock.

"Goodbye Almarde." he said sadly. "Thank you for coming."

Almarde smiled and kissed his lowered forehead. He threw his arms around her then and hugged her closely. She returned the embrace. Both had shed a tear by the time they came apart and the final call for passengers was heard.

"I'll write you soon." he said.

"You'd better. I want to know all of your news." With a final nod and a smile Almarde boarded the liner and disappeared into the horizon.

**AN**: Decided to only post one chapter at a time so I could get more reviews. Leaves a little more room for suspense too. Glad everyone has been enjoying it so far.

**Wingsofheart**: I wasn't bothered at all, I advertise wherever I can too. :) Haven't quite gotten around to reading your fanfictions yet, but I will. Actually, I think I skimmed the first chapter of your first one once, but I didn't have time to give it my full attention. I'll make sure to review! Also thank you so much for the compliment! I'm wanting to be an author and these fanfictions are good practice.

**TFRiD Queen**: You'll find out what was really bothering Matthias in the next chapter. Thanks for your review and I look forward to hearing more.


	14. Matthias

AN: Sorry that it has been so long since my last update. I was having trouble with my account. I now have the remainder of the fanfiction completed and downloaded on the site. There will be twenty chapters in total. For now, enjoy the latest. As always any and all reviews are welcome!

Chapter 14: Matthias.

Matthias was waiting for Lyude at the entrance to the fish storage when he turned to go. His eyes had not left the liner until it had disappeared in Diadem's beautiful, pink clouds. Lyude ventured a sad smile as he saw his friend. Matthias lowered his eyes and looked at his feet.

"You haven't looked me in the eyes since the cloud passage." said Lyude as they walked down an abandoned part of Nashira.

"I don't deserve to..." said Matthias, "You could have died and it would have been my fault."

"What absolute nonsense!" said Lyude. "It is in no way your fault that I met with that misfortune. You are a friend, Matthias, not a guardian. You are not responsible for my safety."

"When I heard you'd been hurt...I didn't know what to do with myself. I just kept thinking that I never should have shouted at you. That we could have just walked together out of the cloud passage and you would have been safe. You've become such a great part of our nation, Lyude."

"A part of the nation?" said Lyude with a puzzled expression. "Never. I am an outcast." he closed his eyes and bowed his own head. "As I was beginning to tell you in the cloud passage, the more I do here, it only puts into focus how distanced I am, how I can never truly belong. I am a soldier of Alfard and will always be regarded by many as little more than that. A trespasser. I can't even accept myself as a true ambassador, and really, the title only intensifies my misplacement."

"Is that what you've been thinking all this time?" asked Matthias in surprise. "But what about all the good you've done? How can you even think that way?"

Lyude looked up with a sad smile. "You're a good friend, Matthias, but surely you see it too."

"You're just letting Rolf get to you too much." insisted Matthias.

"This has little to do with Rolf." said Lyude. "I would not even be here if..."

"If you hadn't disobeyed orders, I know. What did you refuse to do, anyway?"

"That I won't tell." said Lyude. "My orders in Alfard are not for other ears, whether I was obedient to them or not. It was not something that I regret refusing, I will tell you that much. I don't feel like I know myself anymore, what I'm supposed to be...Whether I should live for my nation, or...I don't know. I just don't know. I want to serve my people, but there is nothing I can accomplish for them here, nothing anyone can do. Not with Emp..." Lyude stopped himself. He had almost said, "With Emperor Geldoblame on the throne." That was something he could never say to anyone. It would be treason, and yet...it was how he felt.

"I never realized that this transfer was so difficult for you." said Matthias.

"Exile..." said Lyude, "My transfer is little more than an exile."

"You said that before." said Matthias. "Listen Lyude, you can't keep going on like this, keeping everything to yourself and never sharing your burden. There's something you haven't gotten off your chest and it's suffocating you. I can see it. You can tell me, I...won't be here much longer."

"What?" asked Lyude, "What do you mean?"

"It's why I was so irritable with you yesterday...I didn't want to have to tell you...I'm going to go study in Anuenue."

"That's great!" said Lyude. "What are you going to study for?"

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset about a friend making a great decision in his life?" asked Lyude. "I'm happy for you, Matthias."

"But...I'll be gone for three years..."

Lyude smiled sadly with understanding. "Don't misunderstand me, Matthias, I will miss you, but I would never wish to hold you back from your dreams. You have no reason to feel guilty about leaving. You're making something of yourself and I'm proud." said Lyude smiling.

"I feel like I'm running away from home. Just like I feel that you're running away."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Running away. There's something about you...something in the way you carry yourself. Something in the way you see things and that faraway gaze as you take those midnight walks." said Matthias.

"You've been spying on me?" said Lyude frowning.

"I'm not the only one that's seen you roaming around the gardens at night fingering that flute of yours and staring off into nothing."

Lyude sighed wearily. "Let's go somewhere, I have the distinct impression that this is going to be a rather long discussion...for both of us."

Lyude and Matthias walked together to Lyude's room in the castle and sat across from each other. Lyude on the bed, Matthias at the desk. Lyude ran a hand across his face. Why is it you think you're running away, Matthias?" asked Lyude.

"I...I failed...I failed my entrance exam for the knights...I wasn't good enough... I was always better at figuring than fighting...you're good at both. Studious and a great fighter. Why is it, while you're such a great dueler and marksman you can feel so worthless? How can a person that's so talented and kind be like you? Why can't you see yourself?"

"I could pose you the same question. Everyone has their own special talents. In Alfard...children are drilled and raised strictly to grow into the military. There is no greater goal for a citizen of Alfard to become a part of the Imperial Army...yet I never was suited for it. No matter how well I could shoot, no matter how disciplined my schedule, I could never please the two people I most wished to. I could never quite measure up...and this dream...this recurring nightmare...Every night for the first month I was here it came to me every night. Always the same... It stopped for several months, but lately... Everything I ever believed...everything important to me..."

"One thing at a time, Lyude. You're only telling me fragments of things, how am I supposed to understand you?"

"If I were to tell you the truth...my real thoughts and feelings...most would consider me a traitor...more so than ever."

"I wouldn't tell a soul. I leave on the liner tomorrow, I want things to be settled between us as friends...I want to understand."

Lyude sighed deeply. "All right..." Lyude then related everything, from Operation Sweep, to his horror at Emperor Geldoblame's total disregard for his own people, and the nightmare he had experienced since he had arrived in Diadem. The dark corridor, his brother and sister on either side of him, leading him somewhere deep in the bowels of the Imperial fortress. "I was horrified by the Emperor's disdain for the Azhans, the cruelty of it. The heartlessness. What sort of man...I cannot find the words."

"I had no idea things were like that in Alfard. It makes me feel like I'm worried over nothing." said Matthias shaking his head.

"In Azha, the conditions are very harsh. Mintaka, where I was born and raised is an aristocratic society. We are two different worlds in one. But the people, Mintakan and Azhan alike, are slaves to the Emperor. He is our leader and there is nothing that does not go past his ear. I wish Alfard could be more like Diadem, with equal respect brought to all people of the nation. Not just a privileged few."

"And all the while you're stuck here doing little to no good for your own people...I can see why you always seem so distant, particularly with a man like Geldoblame at the head of your nation."

"Please, Matthias, never tell another living soul what you have heard from me today. I could scarcely imagine the repercussions of such insolence. Sometimes I just want to disappear. I love my country and my people, yet I am powerless."

Matthias and Lyude remained together for the remainder of the day. Matthias cheered up a bit about his decision. It truly was everything he ever wanted. He understood now. He had to follow his own path, not just the one expected of him. It was a heartening thought, and he had Lyude to thank for showing him that.

Lyude had followed his heart, and though it had brought him grief, he knew that Lyude would be in far worse shape if he had done as he was ordered. He could see now why Rolf hated the Empire so much. He must have known what their leadership was like...had something happened between Diadem and Alfard all those years ago?"

The next morning Lyude saw Matthias off on the liner...he walked slowly away sadly. The second day in a row someone dear to him had walked away in his life. He shook his head berating himself for the selfish thought. Matthias was off to a new start in life he was both happy for him...and envious.

The dreams intensified that very night.


	15. Are youTravelers, perchance?

Chapter 15: Are you...travelers, perchance?

Over the next year, Lyude found himself spending more time in Nashira than he did in the palace. He rarely even went back to the Embassy that King Ladekahn had supplied for Lyude to have his own residence. He preferred to spend his waking hours in Nashira. Neither Alfard, nor Diadem were really interested in commerce with the other. He had, of course, continued his lessons and was scheduled to spar with King Ladekahn himself. He had been training in the sword as well as his normal training.

Lyude was now eighteen and was quite comfortable in his ambassadorship. There was little use for worrying about his purpose there. He could be at least moderately content to remain and settle small disputes. He really had little to do, but at least he could be a good example of his people. Which, truth be told, he really didn't have many of the traits a typical imperial soldier possessed.

He still wrote often with Matthias, but the two friends had not seen each other since their parting a year previous. Almarde had not been able to come again as she had suspected she wouldn't. All in all, it was a bit lonely. As well liked as he was in the village, he just couldn't be as open with the citizens. He had to maintain a small amount of aloofness for his status' sake. So open personal discussion was out of the question.

It was a troubled day in Nashira, the Lesser Celestial River was flooded and he had brought his new imperial sailboat in for maintenance and a system's check. After nearly two years, the Empire had decided to finally replace his boat. It was a sharp looking vessel and very becoming of a young soldier.

Andrea, a small girl had begged him for a ride, but he had been forced to refuse her. Seeing as it was only meant for one passenger. The cloud passage had been made fairly safe since Lyude's last rather unfortunate encounter with the stripers. So Lyude promised to walk with her instead once the flooding receded. Mardian, the young boy that often wandered around the dock, was currently bombarding him with questions. Asking him if he was going to dangle upside down like he had the first time he'd been working on a boat when he had first arrived in Diadem. Lyude laughed. "Thankfully, that won't be necessary. I just have a bit of polishing to do, and a simple system's check. Nothing in depth."

"Awwww...but you looked so funny."

Lyude grinned as the boy smiled at him fiendishly. Lyude chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you." he got into the boat and checked the computer systems. Completely operational and quite nicely equipped. He got out of the boat as he started a second system's check that would take quite a while.

A few moments later a young man and woman walked out of the fishing storage building and paused at the sight of him. Lyude had not noticed this. He turned to watch as a group of cloud gulls flew by. No matter how long he had lived here, he still marveled at the simple beauties surrounding him.

After a short while, the young man and woman approached him looking slightly nervous. Lyude turned to the newcomers. He took the two in. A young man close to his age with a darkness over his soul, one that could be seen clearly by all. Even small children, it seemed, as he saw Mardian giving the stranger a doubtful glance. The girl however, was a sharp contrast. She seemed to shine with kindness, but she seemed very troubled as well. Seeing their reluctance he decided to try to place them at ease. "Hello there. I don't believe we've met. Are you travelers, perchance?"

The blue haired young man squirmed uneasily. "Um...yeah, you could say that." he said, his shoulders hunched.

Lyude nodded with a smile. "I see." he said kindly. " I'm not a resident of this village, but I hope you enjoy your stay. It's a great place to relax. I tend to spend a lot of time down here away from the city and the Embassy. I prefer the humble atmosphere of this village to the glitz and glam of the city."

The kind looking blonde standing beside the darkened stranger looked as if their worst suspicions were confirmed. "The Embassy... Then you are from the empire..." she said.

Lyude hid his own discomfort. So that was it, they weren't too fond of the Empire either. Not that there were many that were. "Yes. My name is Lyude, Imperial ambassador to Diadem." he said with a smile. He walked toward his boat looking out across the sea of clouds pensively. He sighed. "...yet the title of 'Ambassador' is but a name. An excuse for sending me away. The relationship between Diadem and our Empire has always been a little shaky. Even today, there is little if any exchange between the two nations. When I first arrived, the villagers were suspicious. They thought I might be a spy!" Lyude shook his head. Perhaps it was the natural trust that he felt toward the blonde young woman that was causing him to be so open with these strangers. "Besides, the Empire cares very little about people of other nations..." he said with his head bowed. He turns back to the two strangers with a kind, sad smile. "Thus, my post is much less important than it sounds."

The young man let out a sort of grunt. "I see..." said the young woman. "And you spend all your time here?"

"This village is very nice. There's a vast sea of clouds, and the villagers give their best every day to make an honest living. They live every day with pride- for their village and for their way of life. I wonder how they do it. I always like coming here."

"I see." said the young woman with a kind smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you. C'mon Kalas, we should be going."

"Goodbye." said Lyude.

After a while Gibari came into port and waved to him. "Hello, Gibari. How was the catch?" asked Lyude.

"See for yourself." said Gibari with a grin.

"Impressive." Lyude said grinning also, noting the large amount of Sea Bream Gibari was towing in a net on his boat. "I still marvel how you can catch so many of these gigantic and strong fish."

"I still have to drag you out sometime to try your hand at it."

"Me? Oh, no thank you. I'd be dragged under in less than a minute. I simply wouldn't have the leverage with my slight build."

"And you think Justin and Silas do? You wouldn't do bad in fishing with a net."

Lyude shook his head with a smile. "I'll have to pass on that."

"Suit yourself, but I'll keep working on ya, you know." said Gibari slapping Lyude on the back amiably.

"How is the Lesser Celestial river looking?" asked Lyude.

Gibari's face turned grim. "Same as it has for the last few days. Flooded just as high as before."

"That's unfortunate." said Lyude.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check it out here in a bit. See why it's flooding. See ya later, Lyude."

Lyude nodded and said goodbye as Gibari moved his catch to the storage house and entered Anna's tavern. A few minutes later Gibari walked out with the two newcomers and they boarded his vessel.

Lyude tried to ignore the exchange between Gibari and Reblys just before they set off. Those two would be arguing for the next week.


	16. The Imperial occupation

AN: I have decided to go ahead and post the rest of the fanfic since my account seems to be working fine now. Please comment on as many chapters as you can. Fresh feedback is always helpful.

Chapter 16: The Imperial Occupation.

Lyude had just finished with his system checks when he heard a lot of shouting and turned to find a sea of Imperial Foot soldiers flooding through the fish storage and several assault ships were now visible on the near horizon.

Lyude froze in place. Several of the villagers looked his way, some accusingly. Before Lyude could blink almost, the Imperial Soldiers had swarmed in and covered the exits to the town. Only one thing was running through his mind. "What in the world is going on!"

He leapt from his boat onto the dock, apparently he drew the attention of one of the commanders because he gestured for him to come over. Andrea ran from one of the soldiers in fright and he gave chase. Lyude veered himself in between the child and the soldier. "What is the meaning of this!" said Lyude bracingly. The soldier smirked at him knowingly. "Still siding with the barbarians, Ambassador? I suggest you speak with the commander. Our squad leader has your orders."

"My orders?" said Lyude, "What orders? What is going on here?"

"If you want to know what's going on, you'll have to speak to the commander."

Lyude seethed, but he turned and picked up Andrea shelteringly. "Who are these people, Sir Lyude?" asked Andrea clutching the front of his uniform.

"SIR Lyude?" laughed the soldier. "So they've knighted you or something? Wouldn't surprise me. You always fit in better with this lot from what I hear."

"You would do best to hold your tongue, soldier." came a voice behind them.

Lyude set Andrea down. "Go inside, please." said Lyude. "Everything will be alright."

Andrea nodded and ran to her house.

"Ambassador Lyricello, I presume?" said the commander.

"Yes sir. I am indeed." said Lyude.

"You are to report to the mayor's manor to be briefed on the situation."

"And the villagers? What are the orders of this unit?"

"We have been instructed to do them no harm as long as they cooperate. You needn't concern yourself with them. Now go, Ambassador."

Lyude sighed. It appeared that no one there was going to explain anything to him. It would be best to see what was happening in the castle town anyway. If security was this tight in Nashira, Sheliak would be much worse. Confused and worried, he had a brief word with Reblys, asking for his patience and cooperation for the present time, and promising he would do everything in his power to find the cause of this problem and resolve it as quickly as possible. He turned from the Village leader and boarded his boat.

"He better make good on that promise." said Reblys, as Lyude cast off and disappeared from view.

Lyude sailed as quickly as he could. What he saw when he arrived appalled him. The castle was under seige! He practically flew to the mayor's house but stopped just before opening the door to collect himself. He knocked calmly.

"What is it?" came a gruff, familiar voice.

"It's Ambassador Lyude Lyricello, sir. Reporting as ordered."

There was a brief silence. "Enter." was the curt reply.

Lyude walked in to find the Commander Stryker behind the reception desk and the Mayor and her secretary held at gunpoint by two soldiers.

"Is that really necessary?" said Lyude.

"Hold your tongue, boy. Cooperation is to be ensured by any means necessary."

"Sir Lyude, did you have something to do with this outrage!" said the mayor.

"Assuredly not, Madame, am as at a loss as you." said Lyude. "What is going on here, commander?" he asked. "Why has the Empire invaded Diadem? There have been no hostilities, this was completely unprovoked."

"Wrong, boy." said Commander Stryker. He turned to the guards who were monitoring the mayor and her secretary.

"Take them to another building while I inform our young ambassador of what he neglected to discover."

Lyude was indignant, but held his tongue. What could Stryker possibly be talking about? He met the mayor's gaze apologetically as they were escorted out and turned to face commander Stryker.

"Now, Ambassador. The situation is this. We have been receiving intelligence from several covert agents sent to Diadem over the past year that Ladekahn has been plotting a surprise attack against the Empire for some time."

Lyude was shocked and disgusted with the accusation. "I find that hard to believe. King Ladekahn, plotting a surprise attack against the Empire?" said Lyude incredulously. He stepped forward throwing his arm out in front of him insistently. " There must be some mistake! The King doesn't want Diadem to go to war. You have my word, sire!" he said desperately.

Commander Stryker narrowed his eyes. "I don't recall asking for your opinion, boy. I am acting under a direct order from the emperor. An order, I am quite sure, you are in no position to challenge." He turned his head to look at Lyude with his arms crossed. "Don't tell me you still believe that nonsense about the infidels being equal to the Empire's chosen elite!"

"I..." Lyude bowed his head. Once again, he was finding himself powerless.

"Have you already forgotten why you were exiled to this godforsaken land, Ambassador?" said Commander Stryker, his emphasis on the word 'Ambassador' stung. "One would think foolishness would have its limits." He turned from Lyude and walked to the other side of the room, his hands clasped behind his back. "Either way, your opinion is irrelevant. Just do what you're told, and stay out of the way. Unless you're asking for more than just another 'exile'."

"Ah...uh..." Lyude sighed. What could he say? He had no say in this whatsoever.

"It's time we were on our way ambassador. We must deal with the king. Play your cards right, and you may just make it back in Alfard."

"Back in Alfard? I am to return?" said Lyude.

"You can't very well stay here, can you?" said the commander. "We will be pulling all officers from Diadem. Including you."

"I...I'm going home?" said Lyude not quite able to believe it. "But the exile..."

"We'll decide on what's to be done of that later. Stay out of the way, and do as your told and you might be able to rejoin active duty."

"Yes sir." said Lyude with very little enthusiasm. He wanted to go home...of course he did...yet...what manner of a return was this? What of Diadem? He followed the Imperial commander with his head bowed. He couldn't bring himself to meet the gazes of those villagers that looked his way in confusion. "This is wrong." he said softly to himself. One of the villagers heard him and his accusing look softened slightly. To him, Lyude looked as if he was just as much a prisoner as the rest of them. A small measure of pity seeped into his anger and righteous indignance. Lyude glanced his way as he passed, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Come along, Ambassador." said Commander Stryker.

"Yes commander." said Lyude closing his eyes in weary resignation. He prayed for King Ladekahn's safety. He prayed as well that he would understand. Perhaps things could be resolved peacefully. King Ladekahn would be willing to talk. Lyude was sure of it. All the same. He felt that this was Azha revisited.


	17. Treachery and Treason

Chapter 17:Treachery and Treason

When they arrived at their ships, Lyude was ordered to follow and rendevous on the path toward the throne room. Another of the guard watched him closely. Though Lyude doubted under any sort of orders. Lyude had been kept ignorant of the situation before the attack for a reason. Obviously, the Empire had feared that Lyude would inform Diadem of their plans. Which was not likely untrue.

He saw dead. Knight and soldier alike, scattered over the ground as he steered his sailboat toward the exposed walkway. He felt ill. How many of those men had he known? What good had his presence brought? The blood of his friends and countrymen alike had been spilled this day, and he had been powerless to stop it. A tear streaked down his cheek and a wave of fury rushed through him.

"Why!" He thought, clenching his fist and restraining himself from screaming. "Why did their Emperor lust for the blood of innocents? Why must so many pay with their lives over the ill-conceived paranoia of one man? How many more, good, decent people would fall never to rise for the sake of his loathsome fancies?" Lyude forced himself to stop his mental tirade. Such thoughts were not productive. He must focus on what was happening and the best way to serve in the situation.

He sighed. There wasn't likely much he could do. The imperial commander had specifically told him to stay out of the way, This did not suggest that he would have any say in anything whatsoever. When he arrived at the standoff, the Imperial commander was already there. He and his unit had fought their way through. The brunt of the attack was clearly meant to reach King Ladekahn himself, of course. But they seemed to be at a standoff. Lyude leapt from his small vessel onto the open walkway.

He saw King Ladekahn glance his way questioningly. Lyude could only stand silent. A barrage of simple, wooden spikes, and an assortment of knights were all that stood between the King and the Imperial Army. Lyude allowed himself a sigh of relief. At least Ladekahn was safe. He came forward a few steps as unbeknownst to all, a group of three cleared the balcony above.

Lyude listened intently as the Imperial commander made his demands. "Listen up, Ladekahn! Surrender peacefully, and the lives of your men and people will be spared."

King Ladekahn stood proud and silent. Doubtlessly pondering his options. With an infuriated glance toward the young ambassador the Head Knight turned to King Ladekahn. "My lord, their words are not to be trusted! I smell treachery!"

Lyude stood listening to it all, he knew what the king would do. He would come. He would deliver himself as a prisoner, and he, Lyude, would be forced to imprison the man he so looked up to. He could only hope that King Ladekahn would have better fortune in satisfying the Emperor that there was in fact, no plot against the Empire. What foolishness would that be? Diadem had little to no chance against the Empire even with the element of surprise. The accusation was ludicrous. Surely anyone could see that. Yet the charade was doomed to continue and Lyude found himself a pawn.

"I await your answer." said the Imperial Commander, "Surrender now, lest you doom your kingdom and people! The Emperor declares war on Diadem! We will not allow you to take us by surprise!"

"Take us by surprise?" thought Lyude. "What a thing to say under such circumstances." he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh.

He looked across the way and saw Ladekahn speaking to his head knight. His captain bowed his head and Ladekahn turned to face the Imperial forces. "It is I, King Ladekahn!" He announced for all to hear. "I'm coming out. Hold your fire!"

Lyude breathed a sigh of relief. He had been sure that King Ladekahn would be the reasonable one, but it was reassuring that the stalemate could now end. He watched as King Ladekahn drew near. He heard the Imperial commander mutter something to a woman Lyude had never seen before. She made a short reply as the King stopped just on the other side of the spikes.

"Here I am!" said Ladekahn, "Order your men to pull back, and take me to your Emperor."

What happened next seemed to hold as an eternity for Lyude. He saw the woman stand and raise a gun in King Ladekahn's direction. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and then her weapon discharged and he watched Ladekahn fall to his knees.

A wave of fury rushed through Lyude and he ran forward flinging his arm out in front of him. You! The king came out alone, as promised! Why did you shoot!" He demanded.

Commander Stryker turned to him. "Silence. The king must be disposed of...Emperor's orders."

"What! That can't be true!" said Lyude.

He was stopped from saying something more by King Ladekahn rising weakly. "Damn you! Is this the way of the Empire? The way of your Emperor, Geldoblame!"

Lyude looked at him helplessly. He had no answer for that.

"Shoot him! Put him out of his misery." said Stryker.

"You got it." said the woman.

"Noo!" shouted Lyude desperately.

The soldier raised her weapon again and fired, striking King Ladekahn in the shoulder.

Commander Stryker turned to the soldier suspiciously. "You...you're missing his vitals on purpose, aren't you?" he said.

"The man is spewing out his last words. Might as well grant him a little glory. So, where does his lordship want to be shot next?" Lyude couldn't believe the cruelty in her laugh.

Something moved in the corner of his vision and he glanced upward. He straightened in surprise. "You!" he said as he saw the two strangers and Gibari preparing to drop from the balcony.

"Tell me, where?" said the soldier smugly to his right.

Lyude's mind was made up in less than a second. He knew what he must do. He ran forward placing himself between King Ladekahn and the woman summoning his sonic rifle as he did so. A moment later Gibari and the boy the woman had called Kalas landed on either side of him while the young woman landed next to King Ladekahn.

"What the! It's you!" said the Imperial Commander.

"Thought you could use some company." Gibari said to Lyude smiling kindly.

Lyude stood resolutely, his eyes trained on his countrymen.

The soldier turned to the young man at Lyude's side in surprise. "You...I know you. That crazy old man's..." the woman laughed cruelly. "This is getting interesting. Must be my lucky day. It's getting more fun by the minute." she chuckled, "You won't be getting away this time."

Lyude's brow furrowed in slight confusion, but held his stance.

"That's my line! Prepare to die!" said the young man beside him.

Lyude snapped out of his puzzlement of the exchange between the strange boy beside him and the woman soldier who obviously belonged to the Elite special forces as the Imperial Commander turned to him in shock. "Ambassador Lyude! You dare to defy the Emperor? To threaten your own people? To think you'd stoop so low..." said Commander Stryker. "You're finished...traitor!"

Lyude had never felt so sure of anything in his life. The words of his commander fell hollow on his ears. "Call me what you will, but I stand only for justice!" he shouted. He would be a pawn in this no longer.

"Godforsaken fool." sneered Commander Stryker, "You seem to fit in quite well with the scum of this nation. We'll be more than happy to take you out with the rest of the garbage." he said.

Gibari glanced Lyude's way, but the boy's face betrayed no emotion. He seemed more determined than Gibari had ever seen him in the two years that he had known the young man. He had always liked Lyude, and was glad to have him at his side now. Though he pitied the boy for what it would mean for him.

"Proceed." Commander Stryker ordered and the soldier nodded. "As you wish" she said, activating her jet powered boots and lifting off the ground as she summoned an Iron beetle.

Lyude and the rest braced from the large machine's impact with the bridge. It was fortunate that the walkway was so sturdy.

"Ready to die? Hope you enjoy your trip to hell!" shouted the soldier.

Lyude cocked his rifle as Gibari and the boy called Kalas released their wings and swung their weapons experimentally. "Be careful, everyone." said Lyude. "This model is the strongest Iron beetle the Empire has to offer. It won't go down easily."

Kalas muttered something and was rewarded for his carelessness by receiving the brunt of the Iron Beetle's first attack. Lyude loaded his deck into his gun and pressed three corresponding triggers setting his attack. He managed to knock the beetle back slightly, giving Kalas time to roll aside and pick himself up.

"Nice one!" said Gibari blocking a fresh attack from the Iron beetle.

Lyude looked to their companion. The wind had been knocked from him to say the least. "Use this!" Lyude shouted to the wounded boy beside him, tossing him a minor healing magnus. They could not afford to wane so quickly in the battle. Lyude jumped backward barely avoiding the diving drill attack that had been directed towards him. "Destructive power of the crystal shot!" shouted Gibari as he attacked and summoned a large crystal of ice which he shattered with his oar and battered the iron beetle with.

"Shadow Wings!" came the young man's voice behind him as he brought forth his own attack. Lyude charged his weapon again as he dodged another heavy attack from the Iron beetle. A large chunk of the bridge was broken and struck him in the hip. He fell back and rolled back onto his feet. Finally, as Lyude used his final attack before his second shuffle, the Iron beetle began to short out. It drew it's drills to it's front and walked crablike toward the side of the bridge. It struck the side and fell soundlessly into the clouds below.

The Imperial soldier still hovered over them, watching with dismay as her Iron Beetle fell. "Damn! You'll be sorry for this!" she said angrily and disappeared into the clouds.

The Imperial commander shrunk back as Lyude and his companions turned challengingly toward his unit. "Retreat! Retreat!" he shouted.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Shouted Kalas beginning to give chase.

Gibari exchanged a glance with Lyude. "Let 'em go, kid! Follow me."

Lyude stood rooted to the spot as his countrymen fled. He watched their retreating figures fixedly his sonic rifle still hefted for battle.

Gibari looked at him sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, kid. King Ladekahn will be wanting to see you."

Lyude allowed his arm to slacken and his sonic rifle to return to card form. He bowed his head. "Can you ever forgive me?" he said closing his eyes. "Why couldn't I stop this?"

"Hey, this wasn't your fault. Whatever they're up to here, I'm convinced you had nothing to do with it. Let's go to the King. We need to see if he's okay."

"Of course." said Lyude softly. Now that there was time for reflection, Lyude's knees felt suddenly weak. In a single act he had doomed himself from any chance of returning home ever again. All he could find the words to say was,"I'm so sorry for all of this, Gibari. My country has done you all a great wrong."

"It wasn't your fault. Come on, Lyude."

The boy nodded silently and followed Gibari and Kalas toward the throne room. In the eyes of the Empire, what he had done this day was nothing short of treason.


	18. The Emperor's Plan

Chapter 18: The Emperor's Plan

Lyude walked between the now shattered barricade staying a few feet behind Gibari and Kalas. His mind a jumble of thoughts. What would become of him now? He wasn't sure where he could go. Could he really stay here after such an atrocity? Would King Ladekahn even wish to see him? Everything he had worked to build over the past few years was in shambles. He had no doubt that trust would be lost to him now. He saw mixed expressions from the knights as he passed. Several looked as if they would like nothing more than to pitch him over the side of the damaged bridge while some looked at him with pity.

"C'mon, Lyude. You're not hurt, are ya?" asked Gibari noting Lyude's distinctly slow pace with concern.

"Hmm? Oh, no Gibari. I'm uninjured." he said. "If only his majesty could say the same."

The doors were opened to allow Gibari and Kalas through. The door attendant grudgingly allowed Lyude to pass as well. King Ladekahn lay still on the pale, water like floor. He heard three sets of footsteps enter the room. One set was very distinctive and his eyes saddened even more so as he realized what they meant. Of course. He could have expected little else under the circumstances. He closed his eyes. The poor boy.

"Lyude...where are you?" asked Ladekahn hoping that he was correct in assuming he had heard Lyude's footsteps. He had heard the metallic sound of the Ambassador's boots many times on this floor, there was a very distinct sound to his footfalls. He was very concerned about the young ambassador. What he had done for Diadem had surely cost him dearly.

"I'm here, Sire." Ladekahn heard Lyude's voice reply and the footsteps continued until the young Ambassador came into his view and Lyude knelt before him, his head bowed and his fist to his chest in respect.

Ladekahn looked at the boy sadly, "Your homeland..." he said, "You lost it on our account, I'm so sorry."

Lyude shook his head. His voice was calm and resigned as he replied. "No sire. It was by my own will. It is I who must ask forgiveness, for what my people have done." His eyes clouded with sadness as he continued. "I can't believe the horror, the recklessness..."

"You need not feel responsible for what the empire has done." said Ladekahn ensuring the boy that he did not hold him accountable. "It's something beyond your control." He turned then to Gibari and smiled slightly. "Hello Gibari, it's certainly been a while. You came just in time. Are these your friends? You saved us from disaster. I'm truly thankful."

"We are honored, my lord. If only we could have come earlier..." said Gibari sadly.

After a moment, the girl stepped forward and Lyude listened numbly to the exchange that followed. He learned that the girl was named Xelha and that the Emperor was plotting to steal some sort of golden magnus. Had the situation been different, Lyude would have throughly enjoyed listening to the old legend that King Ladekahn related to them. Now however, Lyude could only think of what horrible plans Emperor Geldoblame likely had in mind for such power.

He was driven from his thoughts as King Ladekahn asked Gibari to secure this shining magnus that the Emperor so desperately wanted. Xelha insisted on coming as well, and as Gibari and Xelha turned to Kalas expectantly, Lyude did as well.

"All right all right, I'll come with you, quit giving me 'the look' already." said the youth irritably. "You coming?" he asked turning his head as if expecting an answer from the air. Lyude raised and eyebrow in confusion. "Guardian spirit says she's coming too." said Kalas.

"Guardian spirit?" thought Lyude. "Fascinating. He must be from Mira." he allowed the thought to drop as he turned to Gibari. He had to do something. "If at all possible. I'd like to accompany you. I can't bear standing here doing nothing." he said.

"Thanks."said Gibari, obviously pleased, "We'll need all the help we can get. There's no telling what we'll be up against." Lyude nodded grimly.

Lyude glanced back at King Ladekahn with concern. Then busied himself with rearranging his deck and purchasing a few extra useful magnus. As a precaution, he and the rest went to the church for prayer and then grimly set out toward the Shrine of the winds.

When they arrived in the cavern, Lyude looked around with interest. The cave seemed to sparkle and a large opening in the ceiling allowed the light to shine through and the winds to sweep down to greet them. Gibari walked forward examining their surroundings. "This the place? You guys see anything?" He asked.

A moment later an odd glow emanated from a pendant around the girl's neck. The girl looked down at it. "Hmmm..." Lyude and Gibari turned to look at her in puzzlement. Then the cave began to darken and glow with a blue hue, the quartz in the cavern walls sparkling in the beautiful blue light.

Suddenly, a gust of wind nearly strong enough to knock them over howled from the opening in the ceiling and Lyude and the others shielded their faces, bracing themselves against the sudden gale. In an instant, a sparkle of light centered in those winds and a large, bird like creature appeared before them.

The wind suddenly died at the creature's appearance. And Lyude and Gibari were dumbfounded to hear it speak. He almost wondered if they _should_ challenge the creature, if this was a guardian and this magnus so powerful, it seemed unwise to unleash it. Yet, they couldn't allow the guardian to be defeated by the Empire and claimed by Geldoblame. The girl mirrored that final though out loud.

"Then defeat me in battle, and claim it as your own." said the creature.

Gibari flexed his powerful muscles smugly, "Nothing personal, but we'll take you up on that offer, We don't have time to haggle." he said. "Let's do it."

Lyude summoned his sonic rifle and straightened himself for battle. This was going to be a long fight. The guardian seemed determined to destroy Kalas throughout the battle, but by the time they were forced to shuffle their decks, all of them were waning.

Lyude felt ill after one of the creatures attacks and sudden, sharp bouts of pain would cause him to bend and become dizzy. Gibari realized his distress and tossed him a mineral water. Lyude swallowed it hurriedly and prepared a defense magnus as the creature began to attack again. The mineral water served its purpose and Lyude began to feel more grounded. He had been poisoned, of course, but it was nothing that the proper magnus couldn't cure. He would have to thank Gibari later.

The creature swung its wing and a slashing wind struck Gibari in the midsection. "Here!" said Xelha tossing him a healing magnus. Kalas was attacking with great gusto and the guardian was beginning to look weak. Lyude allowed himself a minor healing magnus and dodged yet another attack.

It was Gibari that landed the final blow. As his Dragon Uppercut struck the creature, it reared back then fell face down on the floor.

Suddenly, a golden, shining magnus descended just between Gibari and Lyude.

"Huh?" said Gibari in obvious shock.

Lyude's voice was almost distant as he stared at the magnus. "Is this what we came for?"

"Behold the oath of Malpercio" came the voice of the guardian and it disappeared in a swirl of light.

Gibari felt a sudden urgent urge to take the magnus in his hand. It was as if the magnus was drawing him to it. He reached out his hand hesitantly then stopped himself, shaking his head in an attempt to clear out the odd sensation.

Lyude stepped forward his eyes seemed blank and their normal crimson color had gone to a glazed blue. He moaned softly, as if he wasn't feeling well. He reached out his hand and grasped the magnus, taking it in his hands. The ground began to and a golden light rose from the cavern floor. A portal of light opened in the floor and several strange figures, like men with tails began to race towards the open roof. The magnus in Lyude's hand released a beam of light that pointed to Anuenue. All the while, Lyude merely stood there, magnus in hand. Totally unresponsive to the strange happening around him that were caused by his possession of the magnus.

Kalas turned from the scene and noticed the blank sort of expressions on both of his companions. "Hey, Gibari! Lyude!" He shouted in an attempt to get their attention.

Gibari jumped as if he had just been woken from a sleep and turned to look at Lyude. The first thing he notices was Lyude's eyes, pale and seemingly devoid of life. It was an alarming sight, to say the least. What was wrong with him? "Lyude! Snap out of it!" he shouted.

Lyude was in total blackness. He knew not what was going on around him and a detached, incoherent sensation held him like a vise. Distantly, he thought he heard a voice calling to him. He tried to respond, but had no voice to do so. All that his companions heard in response was a soft, indiscernible sort of grunt as if Lyude were trying to wake up from a bad dream. His face was blank as he backed away from them slightly and threw the magnus high into the air. The girl soldier from the castle caught it as if she had been waiting for him to throw it to her.

Kalas gasped in disbelief."You!" They had been betrayed and none other than his worst enemy now had the end magnus.

'I'll deal with you soon enough Kalas. Wait patiently like a good boy! I'll be back for you!" said the imperial soldier and shot off, leaving the imperial ambassador to suffer whatever consequences Diadem would have in mind.

"Get back here!" shouted Kalas.

The moment the magnus had left his hand, Lyude's eyes flooded back to their normal, crimson pools. The seizing sensation suddenly released him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped instantly to his knees, tilted back slightly, then fell to land face forward on the hard ground.

Xelha gasped as she saw him fall. "Lyude!"

Kalas, Xelha, and Gibari rushed to Lyude's side and Gibari turned him onto his back.

"Is he okay?" asked Xelha anxiously.

Gibari looked at the boy in a measuring way. "Looks like he's fainted dead away." said Gibari. "What just happened there?"

"Did you see his eyes?" said Xelha anxiously, "I hope he's all right!"

"What are you so worried about him for? He just betrayed us!" said Kalas.

"I don't think that was really him..." said Gibari. "That gaze was just unnatural. Let's get him back to the castle, maybe a doctor will be able to tell us for sure what just happened."

"Who cares? He handed a magnus to the Empire!"

"Kalas, please!" said Xelha moving a stray strand of hair from Lyude's pale face and looking down at him in concern. "Your right, Gibari, we should get him back to the castle."

"Next thing you know he'll be finishing Ayme's job." muttered Kalas, looking with distaste at Lyude.

"That's enough." said Gibari. He picked up Lyude gently. He shook his head as he looked down at the boy lying limply in his arms. "What did those imperials do to you?" he thought bleakly.

Ayme flew swiftly until she reached the imperial commander. "I got it!" she said.

"Very good. Back to the ships, men!" shouted Commander Stryker. The Empire withdrew just as quickly as it had invaded. Commander Stryker stood on the flagship pacing in agitation.

The boy had ruined everything! They were returning in failure. King Ladekahn still lived and the Emperor's plans had been spoiled!

When Lyude had dared to defy the emperor, he had devised a plan to make use of the boy. The search for the end magnus had been going on for years, and Emperor Geldoblame's plans to obtain Diadem's magnus had been flawless.

The boy was supposed to be their cover. The plan had been to bring Lyude back to Alfard and once it was discovered that Diadem did not truly plan a surprise attack against the empire he was to take the blame and be executed. The emperor's plan of two years was foiled. Such an offense as to defy their emperor deserved no less than death, and the punishment Emperor Geldoblame had devised was ingenious indeed. That Lyude had stood against them proved the prepared information false and Emperor Geldoblame now had no means to excuse his actions on falsified evidence supplied by a corrupt ambassador. They had the magnus, at least.

Commander Stryker gazed into the horizon as the ships turned toward Alfard. It was necessary to rendevous with the emperor as soon as possible and tell him of their plight. He loathed to be the one to report this information.


	19. Visions of the Past

Chapter 19:Visions of the Past

Kalas, Xelha, and Gibari made the short trek to the castle throne room, Lyude still unconscious in Gibari's arms. King Ladekahn was waiting for them in the throne room. Refusing to rest. When he saw Lyude lying limply in Gibari's arms he called immediately for a doctor. "What happened?" asked King Ladekahn looking at Lyude in concern. "Were you able to obtain the magnus?"

"It's a long story, your highness." said Gibari.

"What's a long story? Lyude threw the magnus to the Empire! One sentence, story over!" seethed Kalas.

"You keep leaving a few details out, Kalas." said Gibari frowning at him. "In any case, he needs checked out. We'll explain while someone's seeing to Lyude."

"Of course...of course." said King Ladekahn, "Come with me. I think it best that he be taken somewhere familiar so that he'll be less alarmed when he wakes." he escorted them to the room that Lyude had once occupied in his first year as ambassador. Gibari laid Lyude gently on the bed. The boy moaned softly, his head rolled to the side on the soft pillow and his brow furrowed.

In his mind, the recurring dream he'd had for the past two years had returned with startling clarity. His brother and sister stood on either side of him, escorting him down to the lower sections of the Imperial fortress, he could remember now... Vallye and Skeed with their vise grips half dragging him none too gently to their destination. He could remember clearly his anxiety, the grim expressions of his siblings. His uncertainty of what the Emperor could possibly be planning for him.

He could remember the exact words that were exchanged. This was no dream...it was indeed a memory.

"Where are we going? What does the emperor want me to do to prevent my court-martial?" he asked his siblings nervously.

"Don't ask questions, just do as your told!" was Skeed's curt reply, his grip tightening still.

"This will ensure that you follow your assignment. Once we are inside I want you to do exactly as you're told, Lyude." said Vallye.

"What do you mean? What assignment?"asked Lyude in his bewilderment.

They came to a large metal door and Skeed knocked twice. When the door opened a man that Lyude had never seen before sat waiting for them. Lyude realized to his horror that this was an interrogation chamber. What was he suppose to do here!

"This is the subject?" said the man circling Lyude pensively. Lyude swallowed. He did not like the way the old man was looking at him.

"Yes, this is the one." said Vallye. "You should have no trouble getting him under." she sneered.

"Under? What do you..." Lyude's inquiry was cut short by his brother and sister shoving him into a chair. Metal clasps seized his wrists and held him fast. "What is this?" Lyude asked in alarm. "Calm yourself, boy. You are not to be harmed." said the old man. Just do everything I ask. Do all that I ask."

Lyude stiffened, something in the man's voice was enveloping his mind like a blanket. Coherent thought was being suffocated and his mouth moved to the words he vaguely heard the hypnotist speak. He felt himself slipping and attempted to fight it...but it was no use. His memory blanked as his head slumped. His next memory was waking in his barracks waiting to see if he would be court martialed. The previous memory of his encounter with his emperor had been erased.

Kalas was sulking in a corner as Gibari and Xelha explained the strange occurrence in Lyude's behavior to King Ladekahn. They explained Lyude's odd behavior to the doctor as well. The doctor examined Lyude in a scrutinizing way. Suddenly, Lyude opened his eyes and sat up with a startled gasp, his eyes wide and full of a great sense of betrayal.

"Lyude!" said King Ladekahn grasping the young man's shoulder steadying him. "It's all right, you're back in the castle."

"Your majesty..." said Lyude as he became more aware of where he was. "How did I get here? What happened to me? Did we succeed in obtaining the magnus?"

"Until you tossed it up to Ayme." sneered Kalas.

"I what!"exclaimed Lyude nearly jumping from the bed, but King Ladekahn still held him by the shoulder.

"Take it easy, Lyude." said Gibari. "We'll fill you in."

Kalas muttered something under his breath and went to stare out the window.

As the doctor examined Lyude Gibari and Xelha explained all that had occurred. Lyude listened with complete disbelief. What had he done! He rested his elbows on his knees and bowed his head as the doctor completed his examination. His head was swimming with a thousand thoughts.

"It appears he was under some powerful form of hypnosis. Looks as if no other spell, curse or the like was cast on him. He should be fine now."

Lyude closed his eyes. He remembered. His own brother and sister had been party to it. The dream he had been experiencing for so long had indeed been a memory. "Vallye...Skeed...Why?" he thought bleakly. Lyude closed his eyes resignedly, "The moment I saw the magnus, everything just went black...I'd lost all awareness of my surroundings." he said. "My sincere apologies. This is all my fault..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lyude." said King Ladekahn kindly. "This was none of your doing. What's done is done."

Lyude could only wish he could accept that.

He listened as King Ladekahn continued on to inform them of the Empire's sudden retreat. King Ladekahn then turned to Xelha and they all listened to her relate how she had uncovered the Emperor's plan and stolen a pendant from his possessions. That was a risk even greater than he had taken when he had defied the Emperor. Though both had dire consequences. Xelha could have been put to death for her offense. He had been expecting a court martial.

King Ladekahn looked to his guests. "You must all be exhausted. Take a well deserved rest."

"Finally, a good idea." Kalas muttered.

Xelha looked over to Lyude. He hadn't moved since he had last spoken and seemed to be lost in sad contemplation. "Lyude...?" Xelha ventured kindly.

Lyude jumped at being addressed. He didn't feel worth their time. He had ruined everything. "I'm sorry...Please let me be alone for a while..." he said sadly.

Xelha smiled sadly at him. "All right. You should get some rest too, Lyude. Take care." Lyude nodded numbly and Xelha and her friends walked out of the room. King Ladekahn placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Lyude met his gaze. "I'm so sorry, your majesty." he breathed. "I had no idea...I've caused you so much grief..."

"Lyude. You are not responsible for the actions of the Empire. It is a foul thing that they have done to you. I hold you in no way accountable for any of this."

"I wish I had acted earlier...I should have known once that first shot was fired that nothing I could say would sway them..."

"And what could you have done? Please, Lyude, try to get some rest. I know things are looking grim, but I want you to know...I truly appreciate what you have done for Diadem this day. You stood up for justice and that is what sets you apart from your countrymen."

Lyude looked up into King Ladekahn's kind eyes. "For one to stand against their homeland...to stand up for their beliefs regardless of the cost, takes a very special sort of bravery indeed. Think about that." with a final smile King Ladekahn turned and walked from the room. The doctor followed him. Lyude was left alone.

He collapsed into the pillows burying his head in their sweet scent and soft fibers. Thoughts of the day's events made him feel ill. In one day, he had betrayed both his country and Diadem. He could not imagine what he could do now. He could never go home...yet...could he really stay here? If Rolf was bad before, he would be tenfold now and a lot of the villagers may just agree. His continued presence could prove to be a danger to himself, and a disruption to the already devastated kingdom.

What injured him most, however, was what the Empire had done to him...made him a puppet...a tool for their evil plans. He was absolutely disgusted with it. And the Empire called these gentle, peaceful people barbarians? Who among the countries was more barbaric than the Empire? Did the Empire not declare war on it's own citizens? Azha had proved that. What of the means in which Emperor Geldoblame had employed to secure the magnus? Plotting to murder a king and raiding a country for a ploy! It was unthinkable. He sighed and his eyes grew heavy. He drifted immediately into a deep sleep.


	20. To Find Redemption

Chapter 20: To Find Redemption

Lyude woke to the sound of a pigeon cooing on his windowsill. He opened his eyes slowly, his mind still trying to focus. It was morning, but Lyude wasn't quite sure what hour. He sat up and the memories of the past day flooded back to him. He clasped his head in his hands and curled back up on the bed. He nearly felt as if he was ready to die. What future could he possibly have? He could never return home, and remaining in Diadem was simply out of the question. King Ladekahn might try to persuade him otherwise, but Lyude could never remain here after he had caused such a grievous injury.

Despite all his intentions. In spite of everything he had done and hoped for... he had failed. It didn't matter that he didn't consciously sabotage Diadem. The deed had been done and he had found himself powerless to resist...he felt so foolish. It wasn't as if his mind hadn't been screaming warnings to him for the past two years. Those dreams had appeared to him for a reason, he only wished that he had been able to realize their meaning in time. Perhaps he could have prevented some of this if he had.

He heard a light tapping on his door and turned to see it opening slowly without him even responding. It was King Ladekahn's captain. He sat up, embarrassed that the head knight had seen him lying there like a frightened child.

"Captain...I ..."

"Ambassador."

Lyude looked at him strangely, he had never expected to be called THAT again. "Please, don't call me that anymore." he sighed. "I think we can safely say that title no longer suits me. If indeed it ever did." he bowed his head. "I can only imagine what you must think of me now. My sincerest apologies. I know it makes little difference, but I assure you I had no idea...what a despicable plan!"

The Captain seated himself beside Lyude on the bed. "I want to tell you that I personally believe that you were ignorant of the Empire's intentions." he said placing a hand on Lyude's shoulder.

Lyude looked up at the captain. "Really? That means a lot, it truly does." he said sadly.

"On the other hand, I personally would ask that you leave Diadem."added the captain.

Lyude looked at the Captain questioningly.

"If indeed the Empire hypnotized you as the doctor believes, it may follow that they have another purpose for you here. Friend or foe, I find you a threat to my king and so I ask you to go."

Lyude felt a lump rising in his throat and his voice was strained when he answered. "I understand. That is a possibility that did not escape me. You're right. I can't stay here...I know that...but...where can I go? Even if we could be assured that the Emperor didn't have me erm...programmed further, I could never stay after being the catalyst for such a catastrophe."

The head knight looked Lyude over in a scrutinizing way. He had truly started to like this young Imperial...now he could not help but doubt. All the same, it was difficult to ask him to go. He knew the king would have forbade him from doing so if he had discussed it with him, but he felt it necessary.

"Whatever I do, I suppose it doesn't much matter anymore." said Lyude standing and strolling over to the window. "I truly envy you, captain." he said looking out over the breathtaking landscape of Diadem. "I wish that I could stay here forever. The peaceful harmony and tranquil simplicity that I have enjoyed these past two years have been some of the happiest days of my life. Despite the circumstances that brought me here. I wish..." he shook his head sadly. He met the Captains gaze eyes full of regret. "I wish that this could have been my home. Not just an assignment. I love Alfard, but..."

"I think I understand." said the captain. "It seems that standing up for what one believes in is not something that the Empire supports. I admire your bravery."

"Bravery? What bravery is that? Did I continue to argue when Commander Stryker threatened what little stature I still held in the empire? Did I do anything to stop the raid of your country and castle? I merely watched...powerless. So many good, honest knights dead. Men that I spoke with and got to know and befriend. Men who trusted and respected me. In the end, whether it was my fault or not, I played a hand in their deaths..." Lyude looked suddenly weak and placed his hands on the windowsill as if it was necessary for him to remain upright. "I can never atone for any of it."

"You have nothing to atone for." said the head knight suddenly.

Lyude turned and looked at him, a mixture of surprise and sadness shining in the depthless crimson pools of his eyes.

"You have done this country a great service, Sir Lyude. You saved our king's life, that is more than enough payment for any presumed wrong. If circumstances were different, I would be asking you to stay." The head knight walked out and Lyude found himself alone once again. He turned back to the window and clasped his hands behind his back, watching the clouds go by in silent contemplation. He was still trying to make sense of things when he heard a knock and three sets of footsteps file in. He knew who they were without looking to see.

"What should I do?" he asked miserably. "I've betrayed my people. I can't return to my homeland." he said, asking himself more than the three who had come to see him. He closed his eyes as he continued to try to make sense of his feelings. "But they used me... Manipulated my thoughts to make me a tool for their vile plans. Why would I even want to go back?"

Xelha took a few steps toward Lyude. She really wanted to help him. She reached out her hand as if to touch his shoulder, but drew back uncertainly, "Lyude, I was thinking...why don't you come with us?" she asked kindly.

Lyude straightened and his arms fell to his sides. "I...beg your pardon?" He said, not daring to look behind him. He could barely believe what he had just heard.

Kalas voiced Lyude's own thoughts, though not quite in the way he would have worded them. "C'mon Xelha...Are you serious! I mean, there's no guarantee he won't stab us in the back again. You never know..."

Lyude heard a grunt behind him, but was too distracted by Xelha's question to wonder what it could have been. How could they still want him after what had happened?

"The more the merrier, right? We could use ya, Lyude! Gibari's voice rang out, he too seemed to still have some faith in him. Lyude couldn't imagine why.

"Uh..." he didn't know what to say, what if it happened all over again? Hadn't he already betrayed these people enough with his actions?

Gibari seemed to read his thoughts. "Hey...don't worry." he said. "If you start gettin' weird on us again, I'll pop you one in the jaw...you'll snap right out of it."

Lyude tried not to smile at that. He was touched by the gesture they were making. What of his people, though? Could he really wage war on his own nation? Could he betray them so completely?

Xelha seemed to sense his continued hesitance. "Remember, we're not trying to start a war with the empire." she said. "It's about stopping Geldoblame, and his malicious plans. Please...we could really use your help!"

Lyude closed his eyes. They were right. He couldn't hide from this, he had to at least try to stop Geldoblame. He had already committed treason, but did it really matter? He had been left with no alternative. He couldn't have just stood by. He felt the resolve building up inside him, with them at his side, making sure he kept his senses, perhaps he could make a difference. Perhaps he could help his people and expose Geldoblame. He had to try.

He turned to them, Kalas glaring at Gibari for some reason. "I... understand." he said finally. "If you really need my help, I'd be more than happy to accompany you." Lyude began to feel purpose again, stopping the Emperor had to be done. It was his duty to all to aid in this, and perhaps his redemption. That thought comforted him and he smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll do my best!" he said.

"Great!" said Xelha.

"Knew we could count on you, Lyude. You're an okay kid." said Gibari punching Lyude on the shoulder playfully.

"Erm...thank you." said Lyude rubbing his shoulder. "I hope that I will not disappoint you. Have you been back to Nashira at all? I'm worried about the villagers. Some of the imperial army...well...I regret to say that I don't put much faith into their treatment of the villagers."

Gibari frowned. "No we haven't as a matter of a fact." he said. "Suppose we should go check it out."

Lyude looked a little hesitant. "I'm not sure if I should go..."

"What are ya talking about, kid?" asked Gibari. "Of course you should go. There's a lot of people there that trust you, Lyude, and rightfully so. If you don't go, people may start to wonder if you DID have something to do with all this. Don't you think they deserve to hear the truth from you?"

"You're right, Gibari. I suppose I just didn't want to upset people further..." said Lyude. "I really would like the chance to say goodbye...it's just that..."

"I think a lot of them would be more upset if you didn't come." said Gibari. "It will mean a lot to them that you didn't betray them and might ease their worries a little to see you going around like you used to, they're going to want to ask some questions that only you can answer for them."

"I barely know anything myself, Gibari." said Lyude shaking his head. They made their way out of his room Xelha talking to Lyude in her usual, kind way. "I'm sure everything will be just fine. Nearly everyone in Nashira we talked to really liked you." she said smiling.

"Thank you for the reassurance, Xelha, but truly I could not blame anyone who has their doubts." said Lyude. He glanced at some of the knights working to repair the castle. Some nodded to him, while others glared warily.

Lyude accompanied the three companions trying to hide his nervousness. He spoke to all who stopped him and explained what he could.

"Will the Empire return, Sir Lyude?" asked a terrified man in Sheliak.

"I don't believe so." said Lyude. "They seem to have gotten what they came for. I think they will keep a respectable distance from Diadem now. My sincerest apologies for all of this." said Lyude, his head bowed.

"Why didn't you retreat too, like your precious stinkin' Empire?" sneered another passer by.

"Hey, that's enough!" said Gibari. "Give the kid a break, he didn't do this."

Lyude shook his head. "It's all right, Gibari. They have a right to be skeptical of me."

"You take too much lyin' down, ya know that kid?" said Gibari.

"I am accustomed to misplaced anger." said Lyude. "For once, people have cause to doubt me. After all, I have been the Ambassador for this country for two years. Now the Empire attacks? Their suspicions are valid, if a bit misguided."

When they reached Nashira, everyone was going back to business as usual. Lyude couldn't help but smile, how he admired the strong pride and resilience of these villagers.

Andrea was out playing and ran as fast as she could to greet Lyude upon seeing him. "Sir Lyude, where have you been? We're going to walk to the cloud passage together when the water's gone, right?" she asked.

Lyude smiled kindly. Hiding the sadness in his eyes. Such an innocent child, "I'm sorry." he said, "There's some work I really have to get finished. When I've completed my work, I'll be sure to take you there. Can you wait till then?" he asked her.

Andrea looked a little disappointed and her face fell, "Ohh..." she said considering his offer. "Okay!" she grinned, "I'll be waiting. Promise you'll go with me, okay?"

Lyude smiled, "Of course I will."

Gibari smiled. The boy had a way with kids.

Mardian was the next to approach them. "Hey Gibari!" he said, not seeing Lyude behind the big man, "What's up with them? They told us not to leave the village and then suddenly retreated. The ambassador is such a good man, but those guys were really mean." he said "Are they really from the same nation?" he asked.

"I'm sorry...I have yet to find the answer to that myself..." said Lyude sadly. Gibari moved aside and Mardian saw him standing there. "Hey, Lyude! It's good to see ya!" said Mardian. "I was worried you wouldn't be back."

"That's very kind, Mardian." said Lyude. "I'm afraid that I really must go, however. There are things that need to be done."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to sort it out." said Mardian. "You fix everything. See ya!" he said and ran off.

Lyude shook his head after the boy. "If only I could..." he murmured.

Silas noticed them walking about and ran up in close to a panic to Lyude. "Sir Lyude, what in the world just happened?" he cried. "Heaven forbid, will there be a war between Diadem and the Empire! Sir Lyude, please do something!" he said.

"Try to calm down, Silas." said Lyude. "I don't think the Empire will be returning to Diadem for quite some time. They have accomplished what they came for. I'm afraid I don't know much about the Empire's intentions, but it would be foolishness for them to attempt such a thing twice. I will do all that I can to see that the Empire does not return. You have my word."

"Thank you, Sir Lyude! I knew I could rely on you!" he said and went to calm his nerves in Anna's tavern.

"Looks like everything's fine here." said Gibari. "We should probably return to the castle and prepare to go to Anuenue."

"Right." said Lyude. "Hmm...I hope Rolf didn't do anything foolish. I could see him getting in a great deal of trouble with Imperial soldiers."

Gibari nodded. "Yeah, me too. Let's go check on the old guy. You too." he said to Lyude. You don't want to give Rolf any more of an excuse to go around insulting you."

Lyude actually chuckled. "Rolf doesn't need a reason." said Lyude. "My appearance won't make any difference in that respect. All the same, I am a bit concerned about him. Let's go."

Just as Lyude had anticipated, Rolf did not greet him in a friendly manner. "Ah, you!"Rolf shouted as he spotted him among their guests. "You led those imperials into my village! If it wasn't you then why are there imperial soldiers in our town!"

"Grandpa!" said Katrina scoldingly.

" Cut it out. He's not like that, I can guarantee that." said Gibari.

Lyude sighed. " I understand." he said, "Under the circumstances, it's no wonder he doesn't believe me..." he paused, thinking about the hypnosis, "I don't even believe myself." he said. "Sir, I won't ask you to trust me. But please give me some more time."

Rolf looked at him skeptically, but said nothing more.

As they prepared to go, Katrina stopped Lyude for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sir Lyude. It's something an old man says, so please don't take it personally." she pleaded.

"Of course not." said Lyude. "Goodbye Katrina."

"Goodbye."Katrina said softly. As Lyude disappeared from her sight, a single tear slid down her cheek.

Once they had returned to the castle Lyude spoke briefly with King Ladekah, explaining his intentions.

"Understood." said King Ladekahn. "I am sure that you will be quite helpful in this effort. I am glad that you have made a decision. Good luck to you, and you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you, your majesty." said Lyude. "For everything. You've always been so kind to me."

"You're a good lad." said King Ladekahn, "I'm sorry to see you go."

King Ladekahn saw them to the Mindeer and gave them a letter to give to Queen Corellia. As they were underway, Lyude stood on the deck and watched as Diadem slipped further and further away. The light surrounding it reflecting off the clouds with a silver hue. Despite all that had happened in the cloud nation, all the misfortune and failures, Lyude would always remember it fondly. Perhaps when this was over he could return. He held little hope of ever returning to Alfard, but perhaps he could do something to change that. Perhaps he could save his nation from it's alarmingly corrupt leadership. He had to try. For all the clouds before him, he realized that there was hope. One had only to find their silver lining.


End file.
